You Had Me At Hello
by xoxoitsamandaa
Summary: Originally known as Taking It Slow/OOC/ Maybe a swollen ankle will make Clary's life a little better than she thought. Or maybe worse. Only time will tell.
1. My Shoes

so this is a new story. everyone is out of character meaning they are all normal teenagers. I started writing this sometime in the summer for fun and decided to keep going. I dont really think its anything speacial but if you like it reveiw. thats the only way i'll know how to continue. I already have the next chapter in my head all there is left to do is write it down. so review! :D

* * *

The song. The song came on next. She smiled walking up the stairs from her basement bedroom. She lightly touched the screen to her iPod Touch to raise the volume. The screen lit up brightly with a picture of the album cover. It was her favorite song now. My Shoes by Jordan Pruitt.

It reminded her of him. She set the song on replay, walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle out. She cracked open the cap and took a gulp of ice cold water. Placing the bottle back on the counter, she closed the top, mouthing the words of the song. Swaying her hips to the music blasting in her ears, she made her way through the rest of the kitchen and to the hallway. The floor length mirrors on one side of the hall mimicked her exact movements as Clary moved.

Her reddish curly hair was in a ponytail, bangs out, straight, covering the left side of her forehead. She wore a regular white tank top with green boy shorts. She also wore her brother's, Sebastian, soccer socks, which were green and white. She had taken them from him awhile ago. He obviously hadn't cared since all he played now was football. This was usually her "home outfit" as she put it. She had them in all sorts of colors and types of clothing. Some were long sleeved others were short. Some of the pants were capris others were longer or even shorter.

The song restarted itself automatically. As she rounded the corner towards the foyer of the house, she closed her eyes and sang the lyrics of the song. She spun around in the same spot for a couple of times until she got dizzy. Instead, she just started swaying her hips. _Less fatal_, she thought.

"I see you standing by your locker all day. I wanna say "hey" but boy I'm too shy to break the ice," She decided to spin some more, despite the voice screaming in her head not to. She tended not to listen to it when it came to her music.

Oblivious of the world surrounding her, she danced her way into the doorway of the living room. "Because of you, I got it so bad. I wonder if you know, you're the one boy."  
Her finger slid across the player without her noticing. She had paused it accidentally. Confused at why the music had suddenly stopped, Clary opened her eyes, freezing every muscle in her body.

Her eyes landed on a room full of football players. Her brother was in the corner, shaking his head. She bit her lip gently, looking down at herself. She was still dressed in her "home outfit" which was quite revealing to go out in public in, let alone, let a group full of teenage boys catch you in. Every boy's fantasy.

She could feel herself turning red and quickly. Some of the boys were laughing. Some were staring, mouths gaping. And lastly some were making jokes about what had just happened. Already.

One of the boys spoke up. "This just might be better than cable."

The rest of the team laughed along except for Sebastian. She reached for her earphones and pulled them out gently. She honestly didn't know what to say. "Umm" She was so embarrassed. She scanned the room quickly. Mostly juniors but some were sophomores. _Juniors?_ She thought panicking. _No, no, no, no, no._

And that's when she saw him. He was looking at her with his golden eyes but he was taking to the boy next to him. Patrick, she thought his name was.

She turned to run to the kitchen, but failing. She slipped and fell right on her behind. "Note to self," She muttered. "Don't try to run on tile floors with socks on."

More laughter came from the living room. Wasn't she just the entertainment today?

She turned to face the room. Three boys were on the floor laughing while all the rest were lying on top of each other attempting to catch their breaths between their laughter.

"Nice," she said standing up as quickly as she could. "Ouch" She felt a sudden sharp pain near her ankle. Sighing, she limped her way to the kitchen.

She made her way to the kitchen stool and sat down. She gently rolled down her socks, careful not to touch her ankle. She knew it. It was swollen. _Nice Clary._

Hearing footsteps, she looked up placing her hand on her ankle.

His blonde slightly wavy hair looked brighter as the sunlight from the window hit it. He had his maroon and white school jersey on with regular blue jeans. He made his way to the fridge glancing back at Clary, smiling. "You took a big fall back there"

Clary smiled, trying not to wince at the pain. "Yeah, I was kind of there."

He grinned grabbing a soda can. He placed it on top of the clean counter next to where Clary sat. He stood in front of her looking down at her hand that was placed on her ankle. "You okay?" He asked, glancing back up at her.

Clary nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Spectacular."

His right eye brow rose slightly as if to question her. He looked down at her hand covering her ankle. He lifted her hand gently.

A spark went through Clary's whole body. She smiled. It took about every nerve in her body not to jump up and scream. Well and her ankle stopped her too.

He placed his other hand on her ankle. "It doesn't look so good" He looked up at her. "It's definitely swollen."

Like she didn't know that.

"No need to call an ambulance. All you need to do is bring the swelling down, which means you need ice." He smiled then. Clary's heart melted.

He walked over to the freezer, grabbing a hand full of ice, and placing it in a towel on the counter. She watched him, silently.

He had been their next door neighbor for as long as she could remember. Jace had been her brother's best friend since they were in grade school. He would come over in the summer and sleep over, play, go in their pool. Basically he lived here, still does too. Their parents loved him. He was perfect. Except when it came to girls. He was a player, having a new girlfriend every other month. He didn't stay in a relationship for more than three months. That was his reputation and it served him well.

Even though he was like that, he was still sweet and kind. But just like every guy they were sarcastic and major assholes. But he could have his moments. Like now.

"Here you go" He said quietly, bringing over the towel for of ice.

She grinned. "Thank you" She took the towel of ice from him placing it on her ankle, hesitantly. Every time she tried placing it on her ankle, she winced taking it off quickly.

Jace watched her, smiling.

Clary gave up, putting the towel of ice on top of the counter. "I'll just go rest my leg in my room"

"Downstairs?"

Clary looked at him. "That is where my room is"

"You can't go downstairs like that, let alone walk." He pointed out.

Clary sighed again. "Well I guess I'm stool written"

"I guess you are"

She looked up at him, frowning. "I hate it already."

"I see that" He said smiling. "I could take you down stairs."

"Or you could just bring downstairs up here" She joked.

He grinned. "That would have been a lot of time wasted going up and down the stairs."

"You are a football player. I think you could have handled it" She said, winking.

For some reason, her confidence always went up when she was around him. This meant she flirted with him without him really realizing it.

He laughed. "I guess that's true. But really, I could help you down there." He paused looking at her. "Only if you want though"

Hold on. Was he trying to flirt back?

Clary blinked unable to come up with anything witty to say. "Um yeah sure"

He smiled and walked closer to her. She got up, balancing on one foot, professionally. With one swoop, Jace had Clary in his arms and were half way down the basement stairs. Clary blinked again. Her left hand was around Jace's neck, for balance. After all, she didn't want to fall and break her neck.

Jace walked past her L shaped lime green couch, and widescreen TV that hung on the wall. He walked past the plastic jewels hanging down from the low ceiling to where her bed was. He placed her down on the bed with such grace, it surprised Clary.

She smiled when he looked at her. "Thank you Mr. Herondale"

He grinned. She could see his white pearly teeth.

"Well, your welcome Ms. Morgenstern"

They both laughed lightly. He was still hovering over her, their faces just inches apart.

She looked into his golden eyes and saw something but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jace slowly moved closer to her face, glancing back at her eyes and then her lips.

Didn't that usually mean they were gonna kiss you? She blinked again making sure that this wasn't a dream. That this was really happening.

Jace's face came closer and not able to hold it any longer, Clary's lips crashed into his and Jace didn't seen to hesitate either. His lips were warm and slow against hers making the kiss much sweeter. His hand came to her face, his thumb brushing her cheek gently.

"Jace!" They both heard his name being called but ignored it.

Her hand came to his neck, playing with the small golden curls, wrapping them around her finger.

Footsteps. Footsteps coming down the stairs. "Jace! You down here, buddy?"

Sebastian. They both stopped suddenly, pulling away from each other.

Clary heard Sebastian round the corner to the "hang out" part of her room. Jace got up quickly from her bed, walking several feet away.

"Jace?" Sebastian walked into Clary's room. "Hey man, what are you doing down here?" Sebastian looked at Clary and then at her ankle. "What happened?"

He walked several feet towards the bed until Clary spoke up. She had to catch her breath after all. "No, nothing major. Falling upstairs sprained my ankle. I'm okay."

Clary bit her now swollen lip trying to hide it from Sebastian. He looked at her concerned and then back at Jace.

"I helped her down here. I couldn't let her fall down the stairs while she tried to walk down here by herself." Jace said without any hesitancy.

"Good call man." Sebastian said. He looked back to Clary. "You sure you're alright?"

Clary nodded quickly. "Yeah, Jace took good care of me." Her eyes grew a little wider realizing what she had just said.

"Okay then" Sebastian said and then turned to Jace. "Your girlfriend's here? I don't know. She at least claims she's your girlfriend. She's pretty hot too might I add."

Jace smiled at him as Sebastian started walking away. Jace looked back at Clary, who had her finger on her bottom lip. She looked up at him. Neither of them said anything.

Jace backed away slowly. "I have to go"

She heard him go up the stairs and the door shut.

She looked straight ahead at her Framing Hanley poster, confused.

"What… the…. Fuck…?" She bit her lip gently, confused at what just happened and how it might affect everything that had yet to come.


	2. IDGAF

"Wait a second. Let's back this up. Did he kiss you or did you attack him?"

Clary rolled her eyes. She was explaining, or well trying to explain, what had happened last night to her best friend, Isabelle.

Isabelle was beautiful. She had long dark hair that flowed to her mid back. She was taller than most girls, especially Clary, who was only five foot since she last went to get a physical. She was fully grown; unlike Clary who was almost sixteen and was still flatter than an eight year old. Even push up bras didn't help her.

Isabelle smiled at her. "It's important."

Clary rolled her eyes again. The two front doors of the school opened along with a couple of kids that walked out. Walking up the stairs to the school, the two girls heard whistles and moans. Clary looked to The Railing.

The Railing was where all the people who were people hung out before, after and sometimes during school. Mainly the athletes, their girlfriends, and friends. Even though everyone knew Clary and that Sebastian was her brother, she wasn't worthy enough to hang out there. Neither was Isabelle, who's older brother was star player of the basketball team. They didn't seem to care either.

The boys in the maroon colored varsity jackets were whistling at the girl. The girl named Isabelle. Now it was Isabelle's turn to roll her eyes.

"Looks like you won't need to search far for a date for the homecoming dance next week." Clary commented.

"Eh, those boys all sleazebags." She looked at Clary. "Except for maybe two or three."

Clary laughed knowing well who she was referring to. "But don't try to change the subject! Tell me!"

Clary shrugged her small shoulders, sitting down at the opposite railing as were the boys were still staring at Isabelle. "He sort of leaned in and I just sort of closed the space?"

"Sort of?" Isabelle sat down next to Clary and looked out into the parking lot in front of the school. There she saw her brother, Jace and Sebastian walking to the stairs. "Oh look, there comes Romeo now."

Clary sat up straighter and looked around nonchalantly. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You're obsessed."

Clary looked at her like what she said was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Which it was, for her. "I am not!" She exclaimed.

Isabelle burst into laughter. "You denying that is like you denying the fact your totally in love with Nixon from Framing Hanley."

Clary laughed and blushed lightly. "Well can you blame me? He's just so sexy."

"Who's just so sexy?"

Both girls looked up to find the three boys that were walking in the parking lot. Sebastian looked at Clary, questioningly.

"No one important" Clary said quickly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "So does that mean you're not in love with him anymore?"

Clary glanced at Jace from the corner of her eye and saw his expression change. She wasn't able to read it.

"No, I'm still in love with him. It's just none of Sebastian's business." Clary clarified, smiling at Sebastian.

"Ha-ha" Sebastian turned to Isabelle. "I'll give you ten bucks if you tell me…"

"Sebastian!" Clary exclaimed, surprised.

"Make it twenty and you have a deal" Isabelle offered, grinning.

Sebastian and Alec, Isabelle's brother, laughed. Jace seemed to not be paying that much attention anymore. It seemed like he was in his own little world, thinking.

"Jace, you alright?" Isabelle asked.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "Yeah, sorry"

Isabelle looked at Clary from the corner of her eye; she was looking at Isabelle too.

"Looks like you recovered well" Alec said. Clary looked at him confused. He gestured to Jace. "Jace told me about your little show last night and how you totally fucked up your ankle."

"Oh," Clary said nodding. "Right. Yeah, all better" She smiled.

"Well we better get going." Isabelle said to Clary. "If we're late again for Mr. Hodge, we'll sure get detention this time."

Clary nodded, getting up from her place on the railing. She started walking away, hearing Isabelle behind her arguing with Alec and Sebastian.

"Hey, Clary" It was merely above a whisper but she heard it. She stopped and looked behind her at Jace. Was it he who called her name?

He looked at her, was about to say something when a girl came along. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the side. She had blonde hair with brown highlights. She was tiny, but his height. Clary didn't even think she had makeup on and she was still gorgeous. She was wearing a short plaid skirt with black heels. Her shirt was purple, Clary's favorite color.

"Hey babe," The girl said grinning at Jace. From the angle they were in Clary could only see Jace's face. The girl kissed Jace, catching Jace off guard. Jace hadn't closed his eyes and was watching Clary. He tried pulling away watching her reaction slowly.

Clary blinked about twelve times trying to keep herself from crying in the hall. She looked down at the ground holding back tears.

Why was that little kiss having such a huge impact on her? Sure, she'd seen Jace make out with girls in her own house. But this seemed to be different. She didn't know why.

"Clary? Are you okay?" She heard Isabelle's voice.

Clary looked back up at Jace, who was trying to talk calmly to his girlfriend about PDA. That was one thing about Jace; he didn't like PDA in school. He kept glancing at Clary, who was on the verge of breaking down.

"I have to go" Clary said to Isabelle. She walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Those words. The words she had just said stung her more. Jace had said those exact same words last night after kissing her.

She walked quickly knowing any minute her tears were going to fail her and fall. Her vision was becoming blurrier as she walked. Once she reached the bathroom, Clary swung open the door to the largest stall and locked it behind her. She hung her back on the hook behind it and sat down at the corner, opposite the toilet, and cried silently.

"Clary?" she heard her name being called in the hall way, but it seemed the voice was following her into school restrooms as well. There was a slight tap on the door of the stall. "Clary, please, open up."

Clary shook her head. "I'm fine, Isabelle. Just go. You'll be late for first period."

"I don't care. Right now I care about you and why you're acting this way. Open up," Isabelle slightly begged. "Please."

Clary sat there, knees against her chest, staring at the door. She could see Isabelle's Ugg boots, standing outside the stall door.

"Damn it Clary, if you don't open the door, I'll go under the door and risk ruining my outfit for you"

Clary laughed slightly. She stood up quietly and opened the stall door. Isabelle looked at her friend, frowning. "What happened?"

Clary shrugged. She had a feelings they were going to have a Dr. Phil moment in the bathroom for the next hour.

"Tell me"

"Jace"

Isabelle looked at her, concerned. She urged her to continue.

"I'm just over exaggerating" Clary concluded shaking her head.

"At?"

"His girlfriend kissed him" She said barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god, Clary…" Isabelle hugged her friend. She knew exactly what she was going through. She had to see it as well with another person.

"I've seen him kiss other girls before but this time," Clary looked down at the ground. "It hurt."

"And it's like… I didn't know what to do. I…I felt broken" Clary shook her head. "This sounds so corny."

Isabelle laughed lightly as did Clary. "No it doesn't." Isabelle said, letting go of her friend. "The thing is you can't let him see you like this. You can't let him see that you are so fragile and… obsessive?" She chuckled. Clary hit her playfully. "I'm serious though. You can't. He needs to see that you're strong and know how to take care of yourself."

"He knows how I am, Isabelle. He's seen me at my worst." Clary pointed out.

Isabelle looked at her. "Well, then you have to act like you don't care." She smiled. "We need to find you a date for the dance anyways. That'll show you don't care and you'll get your mind off of it. Simple."

Clary smiled lightly. "I guess." She walked to the door of the stall, grabbing her bag and opened it. She walked to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She frowned. Her makeup was running and she didn't even wear that much.

"Fuck it; let's not even go to class"

Clary turned from her reflection to Isabelle. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you're obviously not even in the mood and neither am I. Let's just go to your house."

Clary grinned. "Let's go then"

The two girls walked out of the restroom, arms linked into each other's.

* * *

The girls danced around Clary's room, the music blasting as loud as it could go. They had been dancing for some time now. Basically since they had gotten home. Now it was 3:30PM.

Isabelle jumped up at down dancing and singing to the song. Clary grabbed an orange pillow off her couch and threw it at Isabelle. She laughed and grabbed a pink one and threw it at Clary.

_And I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you._

Clary spun around, her hair doing the same, wildly. Isabelle was doing the disco, making Clary laugh.

_Shut up 'cause we won't stop. We're getting down till the sun's coming up. _

The girls collapsed on the lime green couch as the song ended. Panting and gasping for air, the next song came on.

_A constant red on for days and days. I see those lights reflected on your face. _

_Everything can change the moment that you blink, but I don't mind. _

"I think its time for a break" Isabelle said, clearly out of breath.

Clary nodded. She was in total agreement with Isabelle. With the vibration of the music, Clary still heard the front door slam.

"Clary?" She heard Sebastian call her name. She shrugged choosing to ignore it. She knew he was going to hound her with questions on why she left school.

She turned to Isabelle and she was looking at Clary. "What are you gonna say to him?"

"Didn't feel good? Cramps? I don't know I'll make something up" Clary said, smiling. Isabelle laughed and jumped up, dancing.

_So if you wanna come in, then come in. Disintegrate into me tonight._

"Clary! Where the hell are you?"

She got up from the couch and ran to the music dock. She raised it full volume and danced along with Isabelle.

_And if you wanna give in, then give in. Anything that you feel is right._

The basement door opened and then multiple steps came after. First came down Sebastian and then Jace. Isabelle stopped to look and waved at them. Only Jace waved back. Sebastian seemed to be upset.

_Even if this chemistry's catastrophe. I don't give a fuck (I.D.G.A.F.)_

_If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me. I don't give a fuck (I.D.G.A.F.)_

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" Sebastian yelled. Clary stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she screamed back.

Isabelle walked to the iPod dock and paused the iPod. It was quiet until Sebastian spoke again.

"Why didn't you stay in school?" He asked.

"Oh my god," Clary groaned. "You made Isabelle stop the music for this stupid question?"

Sebastian's eye brows rose. "Stupid question?"

"Yeah," She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Use your head Sebastian. I'm a girl."

"Your point?"

Clary sighed rolling her eyes. "I left because I got my period. Happy?"

Isabelle cracked up suddenly, falling onto the couch. Everyone looked at her. Clary walked over to her, helping her to sitting position.

"Nothing to worry about," Clary grunted. This girl was heavier than she thought. "She just had a little too much caffeine." Once Clary got her to sitting, Isabelle smiled as if to fight another laugh.

"You should know better than to give Isabelle caffeine" Sebastian pointed out. Jace nodded.

"Yeah I know, she got it herself when I was changing my tampon. Sorry." Clary shot back, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sebastian demanded. Clary looked to Jace. He was watching her. She looked back at her angry brother. "It's none of your business. Just go upstairs." She said turning around walking to her dresser. She glanced at the mirror. Sebastian shook his head and walked up the stairs.

"I want water!" Isabelle shouted, following him up the stairs. "My head hurts now"

Clary shook her head, slowly, laughing. There's hyped up Isabelle for ya.

She looked into the mirror again. Jace was right next to her. She turned herself to look at him.

"Clary," he breathed.

"What? What do you want from me, Jace?" She said looking at him.

"We need to talk… about last night." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Obviously, it was an accident. It's forgotten." She said looking down at the ground. "You can go back to your girlfriend now."

"I broke up with her."

Clary laughed lightly. "When? Between Trig and Lunch?"

He looked at her surprised. "Actually yeah."

They both laughed. Clary was the first to recollect herself. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know." He said, running his hand through his golden hair.

Clary's eye brow rose, smiling. She walked away not saying another word. Jace watched her go, smiling.

He heard her walk up the stairs. Jace looked around the room. There were posters on almost every wall or bands he'd never heard of before called Framing Hanley and Breathe Carolina and others he has like Paramore and PANIC! At the Disco. Clary had an interesting choice in music, Jace concluded.

He walked over to her iPod and looked through her artist. Artist he had never heard of before shown on the mp3 player. He went back to the play list section and clicked on the most played. Only the top three shown; Slow Dance by Framing Hanley, My Shoes by Jordan Pruitt and Obsessed by Miley Cyrus.

Jace took out his cell phone and typed into his phone the song titles and artists. He was sure to look them up later. He placed the iPod back on the dock just as his name was being called. "Jace! The game on TV is about to start. You coming?" Sebastian yelled down.

Jace grinned, stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "Yeah, I'm coming"


	3. Obessed

**A/N:** I know this chapter isnt very long but I've kept you guys waiting for a really long time. I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and such and hadn't really had time to write. Plus my computer had a virus at the time too. So it was hard writing with pop-ups, well, popping up. haha. So heres just a chapter about Jace. Pay attention because some of this stuff is really important for next chapter. So don't forget to reveiw, I love getting them!

* * *

Jace flopped himself down on his kind sized bed. He had had the same sheets since he was eight. Football. Sure, it was a little kiddish but Jace didn't care. His parents had gotten them for him before they had died. He lived with his grandmother now, next door to the Morgenstern's.

Jace remembered the day he first met them. It was the summer going into his fifth grade year of school. He was playing in the front yard of his new house with a soccer ball. His grandmother was inside. Probably making a grilled cheese sandwich, he didn't necessarily remember.

Jace had kicked the black and white soccer ball over to the neighbor's yard into the open garage. He had walked to the end of the driveway, wondering if he should go and get it or not. He didn't want to go in without permission. He had stood there pondering for about ten minutes.

Then a boy, who looked about his age, came running out of the house. He was holding a brown teddy bear and was grinning while running across the driveway. The front door then swung open again; a little red headed girl running out, chasing the boy. She was yelling at him to give it back to her.

Jace had watched them, laughing. It was funny after all. The dark haired boy, when had reached the end of the drive way, looked at Jace and said, "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jace" he had said, smiling. "I live next door to you guys."

The boy had smiled at him. "I'm Sebastian." He had glanced back at the little girl who was making her way to them. "And that's Clary, my sister."

"Nice to meet you guys" Jace had said, smiling. They were the first friends he had made when first moving here and since then him and Sebastian had been inseparable. Sure, they had been through their ups and downs but were always there for each other.

Clary on the other hand…

Jace shook his head. He never knew with her. They had been best friends when they were younger and they had sort of grown apart when they got out of middle school into high school.

Jace looked to the picture frame on his desk next to his computer. It was from three years ago and it was taken on Sebastian's birthday. It was of himself, Sebastian and Clary. Clary was laughing at something he must have said because he was looking at her, grinning. Sebastian was making a funny face; his face covered with white icing from his birthday cake. He loved that picture for one main reason. They looked so comfortable with each other.

Then in Jace's 8th grade year, Isabelle came along and took Clary away. Well, not exactly. All four of them, and sometimes Isabelle's brother, would hang out together. But it didn't feel the same as when it was just the three of them. Jace liked Isabelle. He had nothing against her. She was a good friend to Clary. She was funny, smart, and wanted by every guy in the school.

Jace sighed, turning to face his desk again. Next to the frame were two more. One was of himself and Sebastian after their first football game win, their freshman year. They had their maroon and white jerseys on, padding and all. They were grinning like idiots. Sweating like pigs from all the running. He chuckled to himself, lightly.

The next one was of himself and Clary. It was taken last summer. They were in their bathing suits but dry. They were standing in front of the pool on the deck. Jace had his arms around Clary's bare waist. He remembered how soft her skin felt. How he didn't want to let go of her. It felt so natural to have her in his arms.

Jace jumped up at the vibration coming from his jean pocket. He took out his cell phone and slid it open. He had gotten a text from his grandmother saying she was going to be late for dinner. To order pizza or go over Sebastian's if they didn't mind having him.

He sighed and texted back. He'd have to text Sebastian in a bit asking.

He went to the note section in his cell phone and found the one where he had typed the songs titles. He had looked the lyrics the other day, but he wanted to see them again for some reason.

He got off his bed, going to his desk, revving the computer to life. He didn't necessarily go on this heap of junk often, but he didn't feel like walking downstairs to the newer computer. He typed in the song title and artist in the search engine that was built into his internet browser. He clicked on the first site that popped up on the results and waited patiently. The lyrics popped up on the screen. Jace read them silently to himself, smiling.

_Why do I just lie away and think of you? I need some sleep. Tomorrow I've got things to do. But every time I close my eyes, I see your face. So I try to read, but all I do is loose my place/ Am I obsessed with you? I try my best not to want you. But I do all the time. I do all the time/ I just had to call you up and say hello. It's 3AM and I saw you a while ago. But I just had this aching need to hear your voice. To know you're there. I don't seem to have any choice/_

Jace stopped reading and looked at the picture frame of himself and Clary. Did she like this song for a reason?

Jace shrugged and went to the right hand corner of the screen and pressed the X button. He couldn't think about that now. He shouldn't be thinking about anything except for football. Their school had a big game this Friday and Jace wasn't planning on loosing it. He got up from his computer stairs, walking out of his room and down the stairs of the empty house. He walked slowly down the hall leading to the kitchen. As he passed by, the walls full of pictures seemed to grow. Some were of himself as a little kid. Others were of people he had never seen before in his life. He never really thought about those people, if his grandmother might have known them or not. Maybe they were just random pictures just for display.

Jace walked to the fridge, his mind blank. It was like he was walking in a daze. He couldn't think of anything but the game. He didn't let himself think of anything else; what he was getting out of the fridge, his trig homework he needed to finish for tomorrow, who he was taking to the dance after the game Friday and especially that night with Clary. He didn't need distractions. This game could cost him his future in a sense. There would be college scouts at the game and even though he was still had a year of high school left, he wanted to make an impression. Something they'd never forget. That maybe would get him a scholarship. His grandmother didn't make the best income but it was enough for both of them to live on. Definitely not for college though.

Blinking back to reality, he grabbed a grape-flavored Gatorade out of the fridge and let the door swing itself shut. He walked to the living room where the TV was. He picked up the remote off the coffee table and switched the TV on. Flipping through the channels, Jace didn't seem to be satisfied. He couldn't find anything on that was remotely interesting. He open the Gatorade, it made a cracking sound. He took a large gulp of the light purple liquid and then closed it again, placing it on the coffee table. Changing the channel again, Jace heard a faint knock at his front door. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the door. Pressing a single button, the TV was muted. He thought he was maybe hearing things but then… he heard it again. Someone was knocking at the door.

Jace unmuted the TV and walked over to the door.

Without really thinking, he opened it. He blinked a few times, a little confused. Waving excitingly, the girl smiled. Jace didn't smile. He gave her this confused look as of to say, "Why the hell are you here?" but all she did was smile. The girl opened the screen door after waiting impatiently for him to do so but he had obviously never done.

"Jace? What's wrong?" She asked concerned, closing the front door behind her.

Jace stared at her. "Well, to start, why are you here?"

Now she looked confused. "Well, I'm your girlfriend, duh. I think I have a right to come to my own boyfriend's house."

"Not necessarily. Especially since I dumped you earlier."

She looked shocked. "You were serious?"

Jace stared at her again. How could he have been with someone so dumb?

"Brianna, I was serious. It's over." Jace turned around, hoping she could find her way out. He didn't want to deal with the water works. He couldn't have distractions.

"Jace! Stop. You can't be serious! We had so much together and now you're just dumping me. Like that?"

Jace had turned around at this point. He sure wasn't expecting this coming from dumb blonde Brianna. Why can't she just take it and leave like all the rest of them?

"Jace, please," she pleaded walking up to him. "You can't dump me days before the dance! I won't let you."

Jace thought she was maybe crazy. It would happen eventually. His first crazy ex-girlfriend. She had this sort of deranged look in her light brown eyes, which were not her best feature.

"Brianna, leave please." Jace said simply. He was silently begging her too. He had things to do, like sit on his couch and watch the TV. TV, where there was nothing on. It didn't sound too inviting again. Maybe after she'd leave, he'd do to Sebastian's for awhile.

"Jace, baby, please. Don't do this." She said on the verge of crying. Tears were swelling up in her eyes, which again, weren't her best feature. Jace always avoided them, looking instead just above her eyes

"I did, already." He said walking over and opening the front door.

She looked at him, shocked and angry. "Jace Wayland, you will regret this. You'll regret dumping me. You will!"

He rolled his eyes as she exited the premises. God, girls were so dramatic. Why did he even bother?

Then his mind went to Clary. He knew he wouldn't be wasting his time with her. He felt something with her. _STOP. _His mind told him. _No distractions, remember?_

He nodded to himself. Right. No distractions at all. He went to the living room, turning off the TV and then walked out of the empty house to Sebastian's, next door.


	4. If It Means Alot To You

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything besides the plot. **

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!

* * *

Clary flipped another page in her History textbook. She couldn't find the damn answer to the last question which was frustrating her beyond belief. She groaned scanning the next page. After a while she just gave up completely. She closed her textbook and binder and set them down on her desk. She grabbed her iPod off her dresser, attempted to detangle her earphones, and finally stuck them in her ears. She tapped the screen to life and looked through her song library. Finally settling on _If It Means A Lot to You_ by A Day to Remember, she stuffed the iPod in her jean back pocket and walked upstairs to the kitchen.

When Clary reached the door to the kitchen, she smiled. She smelled the pasta and garlic bread. Her mother made the best bowl of pasta in the world. She swung the door open and took in the scent. Her mother was chopping onions on top of a cutting board on the counter. She didn't seem to notice Clary until she walked up to the counter.

"Hey" Clary said faintly.

Her mother looked up, a bit startled. "Oh hi sweetie" She smiled. It was one of those smiles that showed how exhausted she was.

Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had the same color hair as hers but it was just a brighter color of red. Clary's was red with hints of brownish color in it. They also shared the same eye color, green. Clary basically just looked like her mother except for one little thing which was height. Clary hated being so short, but it was always a good excuse to wear heels Isabelle says. Unlike Clary, Isabelle was taller than some of the boys at their school, so she rarely wore heels.

"Need help?" Clary asked, watching her mother chop the last bit of the onion and turning around to the stove to add it to the pasta sauce. The onion pieces slide off the cutting board into the pool of red sauce.

"No I'm fine," Her mother said when he turned around. Clary felt bad. Her mom was always busy with work and then there was her and Sebastian to take care of. Clary frowned slightly.

"Oh, I have something for you to do!" Her mother said, smiling. "If you don't mind"

Clary shook her head. Her mother smiled again. "Set the table?"

"Alright, is dad coming home for dinner?" Clary asked. Her father sometimes came to dinner. It all depended if he needed to stay at work late or if he was out on a business trip. She wasn't close to her father as Sebastian was. So she never knew when he was out of state or just at the office late. Her father was the president of some big insurance company, Clary usually lost interest when he talked about it.

"No, he's working late, something about a big deal being made with another company. Who knows? But still put out four places. Jace is joining us."

Clary's heart raced with the sound of his name. "Jace?" She asked casually.

Her mother nodded, looking up from the oven where she was making the garlic bread to her daughter. "Is that alright? Are you guys fighting?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, we aren't fighting. I was just…" Clary looked down the hall to where the dining room was. "I can't hear clearly with my earphones in," She pointed to her ears. "Just making sure I heard correctly."

Her mother smiled. "How many times have I told you to keep at least one ear bud out? And that music! It's so loud, Clary. You're going to go deaf one day."

Clary laughed, shrugging. "One day that will never come, mom."

Her mother just shook her head, slightly and turned her attention back to the bread. Clary smiled turning to the hall way that led to the dining room. The hallway had mirrors on one side. The same hallway that she sprang her ankle. The same day Jace had kissed her. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was nothing pretty about her. Well that's what she thought. Isabelle and her mother told her over and over again that she was beautiful. But she just refused to listen. Her hair was down and in neat curls. Her All Time Low band tee was a little wrinkly but she still wore it. It had a little dinosaur on it. Her jeans were nothing out of the ordinary. Plain ol' denim. And then her black and white Converse sneakers. Nothing special.

Clary shook her head, taking her iPod out of her jean pocket. She scrolled down her song library until she found _I Wish You Loved Me _by Tynisha Keli. After stuffing the music player into her back pocket, she walked to the dining room to set the plates.

* * *

Jace walked down the stairs of Sebastian's house. It was like his own too. His second house. Their mother loved when he came over so he did often.

He turned the corner when he heard soft singing. "Something, something as simple as hearing your name, puts me, puts me in a place I can't even explain…"

He stopped walking. The voice sounded so familiar. He wanted to see who it was. _No_, he told himself. _No distractions._

But how would this be a distraction? He didn't know. It was just itching at him to figure it out. He turned around and followed the voice. "I really didn't know back then, but right now I'm totally sure…"

The voice led him to the dining room where Clary was setting up the places for dinner. He watched her put the plates down one by one. He folded his arms across his chest leaning to the left on the wall. Clary didn't notice. She kept humming and started putting out the glasses.

"Baby, I know I'm your friend, but I want to be much more..."

Jace's heart started racing.

He watched as she started setting down the silverware now. Then is when she finally looked up. She jumped surprised, dropping the silverware unto the carpeted floor.

"Oh my god!" She said. "You scared me"

He grinned as she bent down to pick up the forks and spoons. He walked over and helped her. "I guess we can't use these." He said.

Clary didn't say anything. She just picked the rest of them up and set them on the table in a pile. "Do you want me to go get clean ones?" He asked, putting the ones he picked up in that same pile.

Clary's eyebrows lifted slightly and took out her earphones out of her ears. "I'm sorry, what?"

He laughed lightly. "Hasn't your mom told you to keep one earphone out or whatever?"

"About a hundred times or so." She grinned. "She actually told me again like ten minutes ago."

"Yet you still don't listen." Jace said, shaking his head lightly. "So stubborn"

Clary rolled her emerald eyes at him. She stood up, grabbing the pile of silverware in her small hands.

"You need help?" He asked, watching a silver spoon slowly slip from the pile. Clary didn't notice.

"No I'm good." Just a couple of steps more, and the spoon fell. Along with it's friends as well. Jace smiled watching them fall to the ground once again. Clary stood there motionless, her face turning pink.

"You were right, you didn't need help."

Clary turned over to Jace, giving him this look. "I hate you and your sarcasm."

He laughed and walked over to help once again. "How about this," Jace said, grabbing another spoon and then a fork. "You let me help this time and I won't say anything sarcastic for the rest of the night."

"You want to help me that badly?"

"Well, you're stubborn. So I guess this is the only approach."

Clary smirked. "You for the rest of the night not saying anything sarcastic at all?"

"That's the plan" He said, looking over at her. "So deal?"

She smiled and looked at him, her hand out. "Deal."

He shook her head, a bolt of electricity going through his body. When was the last time he had really touched her? When he had kissed her, maybe. He remembered her hands in his hair and his thumb brushing her cheek.

"Jace?" Clary said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Jace…"

Jace snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah? Sorry. I kind of blacked out for a second there."

"Realized that" She said, standing up. A pile of silverware was in her hands. Jace rounded up the rest of the spoons and knives in a pile on the floor. He picked them up and followed Clary t the kitchen. He watched as her hair bounced up and down with every step she made. He had to blink a few times to come back to reality.

"Mom, we need new ones." Clary announced as they both, her and Jace, walked into the kitchen. Her mother turned to face them, away from the pasta sauce bowl that was on the stove. She sighed heavily. "Clary, honey, why did you take that many?" Clary put the silver in the sink along with the other dirty cups and plates. "You only needed four of each."

Clary shrugged. "Oops, I wasn't thinking correctly. Sorry."  
Jace opened his mouth but closed it again. Clary watched him and laughed. Her mother gave her weird look. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Jace shook his head. "Jace can't say anything sarcastic for the rest of the night." Clary announced to her mother, grinning.

Jocelyn looked at Jace and shook her head. "What's the reward if he cracks?"  
Clary looked at Jace, her eyes lite up. "Oh my god, we forgot that part!"

Jace chuckled. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Well I guess you have that to settle" Her mother said, smiling. She pointed to drawer. "There's more silverware in there."

The two teenagers nodded, walking over to the drawer. Jace opened it, taking out the required silverware amount and closed it before Clary would even touch a single spoon. Clary looked at him confused. "What the hell?" she said.

He smiled. "We can't have you dropping them again, can we?"

Clary pouted. "Fine" She walked back to the dining room, Jace following. There was nothing but silence as Jace put down the silverware on each place setting. Clary watched him intently as he did. The way his muscles sort of flex when he went to put down the fork or spoon, drove her crazy. Is it possible to like somebody that much? Clary didn't know.

"Done" Jace announced after he was, well, done.

"So what do I get if you crack?" Clary asked, watching him move to the other side of the table where she stood.

"Crack a plate?" Jace looked to one of the settings on the table. "I don't think I'm going to. Why do you ask?"

"Was that sarcasm?" Clary exclaimed, pointing at him. "Oh if that's sarcasm then you're really in for it!"

Jace laughed. "Chill, I was being serious. I remember the last time I broke one of your mom's plate." He smirked. "She didn't let me back into your house for a week."

"Torture to be away from your man friend"

"And you"

Clary furrowed her eyebrows together. _What?_

Jace walked past her, trying to go over what he had just said in his mind. How many times did he have to remind himself? No Distractions. Yet he still went on and said that. He had a feeling Clary was going to question him about it too. And what was he to say? He couldn't tell her how he felt. Not now at least.

"Wait a second," Clary said, turning around to face Jace. Jace didn't stop walking. He continued to the staircase and started walking up back to Sebastian's room. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. His face was getting hot. He could feel himself sweating.

"Jace!" She yelled. She was at the bottom of the staircase, watching him walk up the stairs. Had she just been hearing things?

Jace's heart was beating so fast. He couldn't think. He told himself not to turn around. _No damn distractions, Wayland. And that includes Clary._

He sighed as he heard Clary finally walk away from the staircase. Jace finished walking upstairs to Sebastian's room and opened the door.

"Hey man," Sebastian said looking over at Jace from his computer screen. Jace flopped down on Sebastian's king sized bed. His sheets were plain blue unlike Jace's childish ones.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked, turning around in his chair to look at Jace. Jace shrugged. He turned his head to look at Sebastian. Behind his head full of dark hair, Jace could see the computer screen. He was on MySpace, of course. Sebastian was addicted.

"You looked like you just walked out of a sauna." Sebastian commented, turning back around to face the screen.

"Do I really?" Jace said, sitting up from the bed. Sebastian nodded his head without looking back at his best friend.

"It's not that noticeable. Don't worry. There's no one to impress anyways." Jace watched Sebastian click the Sign Out button on the screen. "Unless you're into my mom, then that would be a little creepy."

Jace laughed along with Sebastian. "Nah man, I'm not. She's like a second mom to me."

"Well, that's good to hear." Sebastian smiled. "Oh, Alec invited us over his house to swim in a little. Want to go?"

Jace glanced at the window. It was fall. Cold. Why would someone want to go swimming? Weren't pools supposed to be closed up by now? Jace gave Sebastian a confused look.

"The Lightwood's are rich, man. They have an indoor pool. Clary's going and I hear a lot of hot sophomores and even maybe some juniors are going to be there. So you in?"

Jace's mind stopped processing what Sebastian was saying when he said Clary was going to be here. Jace remembered the picture on his desk back in his own room; of him and Clary in their bathing suits. He remembered Clary in her bikini and his fingers brushing her stomach when the picture was taken. He especially remembered how soft she felt. He grinned. "Hell yeah, I'm in."


	5. Can I Take You Home?

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter is pretty long but I know you guys deserve it. It took me about three days to write. Please don't forget to review too! And for any of you that are reading East Academy, I promise to update soon! You guys have been waiting awhile and I apologize. But here's chapter 5!

* * *

"Clary!" Isabelle squealed, opening the door when she saw her best friend climb out of Sebastian's car.

Clary grinned, her beach bag in hand. She really had nothing else to put her bathing suit and her towel in. So before leaving, she had rummaged through her closet and found her beach bag. It had a little sun on it with glasses. She got it when she was twelve. "Hey" she finally said as Isabelle finally reached her.

Clary had been to Isabelle house a million times but yet couldn't get over the fact that it is probably bigger than the White House. Her front yard, alone, was probably a little less than a ¼ of a mile. Isabelle glanced in back of Clary to Jace and Sebastian getting out of the car. She waved excitingly. She turned back to Clary. "I didn't know they were coming." She whispered as they walked towards the front door.

Clary shrugged. "Neither did I"

Isabelle shrugged too. Once they had reached the front door, they went inside, and ran to the hallway for the elevator to Isabelle's room. Isabelle pressed the button with the arrow heading up again. She waited, impatiently.

"Is it broken?" Clary asked. She was leaning against the wall, holding her bag. She looked at Isabelle, waiting for an answer.

Isabelle shook her head. "It was working before you got here." She pressed the button again. That is when she heard the familiar _Ding!_ And the elevator door opened.

"Ugh, finally!" Isabelle exclaimed. She walked into the elevator, Clary following.

"So how many people are going to be here?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Most of them are hot juniors," Isabelle grinned. "But some are these sophomore girls we don't know."

Clary nodded. Great. Competition.

The door dinged again, opening to Isabelle's humungous room. The room was Clary's kitchen AND living room combined. Isabelle had the designer clothes, the designer purses, the designer shoes. So why the hell did she hang out with Clary?

Clary slightly frowned thinking about that. Isabelle walked in and jumped unto her huge bed. Clary walked in as well, finally seeing what Isabelle was wearing. She was wearing her leopard print bikini but had jean shorts on along with an over-sized sweatshirt. Probably Alec's.

"Hurry up Clarissa!" Isabelle said, jumping up and down on her bed. The smaller pillows bounced off her bed as she did. "There are _many_ hot guys downstairs in that pool and I intend to find you _and_ me a date for Friday. If you do not hurry up, I'll change you myself."

Clary smiled. She knew Isabelle all too well that she would do it. Clary unpacked her bag as she listened to Isabelle rant on how hot this one senior was that was here. Dave something. She forgot already.

Isabelle suddenly gasped. It sounded close. Clary quickly turned around. "What?"

Isabelle was pointing at Clary's bathing suit. It was spread out on the couch in Isabelle's room. Clary glanced at the bikini and then at Isabelle. "What?" She repeated impatiently this time.

"I absolutely _love_ that bikini!" She shrieked. "Where did you get it from? That wasn't the same one you had last summer."

Clary nodded. The one from last summer she had thrown away. It was disgusting. This one was zebra print with gold straps. She normally wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't so stand out-ish. She loved it.

"I know! Isn't is pretty? I love it!" Clary exclaimed. She normally wouldn't have been so excited about a bikini but this was the first time she was wearing it. In front of a lot of people. In front of Jace. Clary grinned.

"Absolutely!" Isabelle grinned as well. "Paid for where, missy?"

"It was some store in the mall, I forgot." Clary's smile disappeared a bit. "Sorry."

Isabelle shrugged. "I'll find it online later. Plus I like mine."

Clary nodded as she took off her shirt. She shed every piece of clothing and pulled on her bikini bottoms and then called for Isabelle so she could tie the straps for the top.

"My god, Clarissa you are hot."

Clary grinned, running across the room to Isabelle's full length mirror. Whoa. Was that really her in the mirror? Her grin became even wider.

"Ready to break some hearts?" Isabelle asked. She was waiting by the elevator already, towel in hand. She had taken off her shorts and sweatshirt, modeling her bikini.

"As if that would happen," Clary said, walking to grab her towel. "But I am ready to go downstairs." She said walking to Isabelle right when the elevator door opened. Isabelle laughed as they walked in. She pressed the down button and then elevator door closed.

* * *

The music was blasting. Jace could hear it as he walked through the kitchen to the sliding doors that lead to the pool area. Their house was huge. Jace had been here once or twice maybe last year. The pool area, though, was even bigger. The pool looked like it was meant for the Olympics than for two rich kids. He slide open the door and walked on the cement floor to the lounging chairs.

There were a lot of guys he knew that were here. Most of them were from the football team, others from the soccer team. On one side of the pool were all the girls standing with each other. They kept looking over at most of the guys, which were in the deep end side of the pool.

Jace walked over to the couple of guys that weren't in the pool; Dave Johnson and Mike DeJesus.

"Hey guys," Jace said. He threw his towel on a lounge chair near by and looked at the guys. Both the boys smiled.

Dave was a senior but was linebacker for the school football team. He was pretty good too. He had light brown hair and was about six foot three. Mike was the forward for the school soccer team. He had dark brown hair, maybe even black and dark blue eyes, which was weird considering his Hispanic nationality. Everyone said they were fake but Jace knew for a fact, they were real.

"Hey Jace," Mike said. "What's up, man?"

Jace shrugged. "Trying to relax before the game Friday."

"Oh I hear you buddy, me too. It's all I can think about." Dave said. "Coach said there's going to be a couple of college scouts there. I almost shit my pants when he said that."

Mike laughed. "Nice mental picture"

Dave shrugged, smirking. "It's true. Like seriously I suck at school, so if I don't get into college for football, I'm done. My dad said he'd set my head on fire if I went to community college."

Jace and Mike laughed. "Seriously?" Mike said, in disbelief.

Dave laughed, nodding. "Seriously. My dad doesn't joke when it comes to the future."

"Hey guys," The three boys turned their attention to the boy standing next to Jace. Sebastian had his towel around his neck. He was holding it from each end, casually.

"Sebastian, my man!" Mike said. They slapped hands, friendly.

"So have you guys seen these chicks?" Sebastian said, his head cocking to the side towards the girls. Jace had seen them, yes. He really didn't care either. Now that he realized it, Clary nor Isabelle was down here yet.

"Oh I know!" Dave boomed. "Have you seen that freshman?" He whistled.

"Dave, I'm pretty sure in just a month that would be illegal in all fifty states." Jace commented.

"Including Puerto Rico" Mike added.

"Isn't Puerto Rico part of the fifty states?" Dave asked. Poor Dave. He really did need the football scholarship.

All three boys excluding Dave shook their heads and turned away from him. Jace headed for the pool entrance. He always liked going through the shallow end first, ever since he was a little kid. As he stepped one leg in, the water rose to his knees. Then his other leg.

He was half way down the pool towards the deep end when there was a shriek. Every one's head turned towards the owner of the voice. Jace stood, shocked. _Why the hell is she here?_

The owner of the voice was none other then, Brianna. She was pointing towards the screen door leading to the kitchen. Jace turned to the direction everyone was looking to and that's when he saw her. His breathe caught.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. She was with Isabelle, walking casually, towel in hand. Her hair was bouncing at the end where it curls. She was looking around herself and then spotted Jace. She blushed almost immediately and that was exactly when Jace realized his mouth was hanging open. He shut it quickly and just watched her. Was it possible she had gotten hotter in the past year?

"_Dayuuum_" Jace heard from the deeper end of the pool. Jace looked back quickly to see who it was from. He didn't know if it was to Clary or Isabelle. Either way he wasn't going to be happy, he predicted. He scanned the boys until he saw a grinning Tyler McMann. Jace heard himself slightly growl in his throat.

* * *

Isabelle heard the screen door shut again behind her. She didn't necessarily feel like turning around so she didn't. She felt warm arms around her shoulders. She looked up to Alec's face. "Any of these boys give you-" He looked to Clary too, who was watching. "—both of you—trouble they go through me. And I'm almost positive Sebastian will join too. For Clary's sake."

The girls laughed and nodded their heads. "Alright, on that note…" Alec walked ahead of them now to the radio that was on a small table. "Let's party!" He announced loudly. Everyone cheered. Alec pressed the NEXT button on the stereo and a new song started playing.

_Said her name was romance, I said I'm impulsive. Swallowed my nerve and ate my dignity._

"Clary!" Someone had said her name. She looked around frantically trying to find the owner of the voice. Luckily, she had to look no more. The owner of the voice which was Jace's girlfriend, was standing right in front of her.

"Uh hi," Clary mumbled, a little confused. How had she known her name?

"I'm Brianna" She said excitingly. "And I absolutely _love_ your swimsuit!"

Clary looked down self-consciously at herself. She looked up quickly. "Oh thanks."  
The girl, Brianna, smiled. She was wearing her hair up in a messy bun and sporting a hot pink bikini. She was beautiful and she wasn't even wearing makeup. Clary frowned slightly.

_I think I'm making progress, she's faking naïve. All this false innocence amuses me._

Isabelle took Clary by the elbow and railed her away for a clean break. "Bye!" She heard Brianna call from behind them. Neither of the best friends looked back.

"What the hell was that?" Isabelle almost yelled at Clary.

Cary shrugged and walked to at an empty lounge chair near the radio. She put her towel down and sat at the edge. "I don't know! I didn't even know she knew my name."

Isabelle sat down on the chair next to her. She was shaking her head slightly. "Weird bitches,"

Clary laughed and looked out to the pool. All the guys were near the deep end except for a few were out near the lounge chairs. Sebastian was one of them, she saw.

She scanned their faces nonchalantly, until she stopped at one that was staring back at her. She paused. It was Josh Webster. She had a crush on him in the seventh grade. He had brown curly hair and the baby blue eyes that you could get yourself lost in. Josh smiled at her. Clary didn't know what to do but to smile back.

_I don't mean to rush, or be obvious. But like a magnet you keep pulling me._

Clary turned away to look at Isabelle, before anything else could happen. "Look!" Isabelle said pointing at one of the boys near the lounge chair. "There's Dave! Should I go say hi?" She looked to Clary, in obvious need of guidance.

Clary smiled and nodded. "Of course! Go."

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows together. "But you'll be here all by your self…."

Clary shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm not eight, Isabelle."

Isabelle grinned and pushed her dark hair behind her ear. "Okay" She bounced up and practically sprinted to the other side of the large pool. Clary smiled watching her. She looked back to the water and saw Jace. He was with the rest of the guys in the deep end but instead of talking animatedly, he was watching her. She shivered slightly. If he had a girlfriend, why was he watching her?

_Into fixation, this mad compulsion. Don't want to stop. Will you come with me? Can I take you home?_

Clary got up and thought of maybe going to mingle with the other girls. She shook her head at her own idea and sat back down. She didn't know any of them, that was for sure. Besides maybe Gina, who was in her English class, and now Brianna. But she didn't know either of them that well. Plus she rather not talk to Jace's girlfriend. It could kill her. Inside.

"Hey Clary!" She turned to the deep end of the pool where her name was called. It was Josh. He was smiling at her. The other boys were watching as well.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a sec?" He smiled. That adorable dimple smile would have driven her crazy if she was in seventh grade again. But now? Not too much. He was still cute. She had to give him credit for that at least.

Clary got up from her white, comfortable lounge chair and walked to the edge of the pool where Josh was.

_Open yourself up to me and surrender. Can I take you home? _

"Damn, I'd like to take _that_ home." She heard one of her brother's friends, Tyler something, say as she passed by to go to Josh. She blushed slightly, rolling her eyes. Whatever, she thought.

"What's up?" She said, bending down slightly to see him eye to eye.

He grinned. "Nothing really." He looked her, up and down. "You coming in the pool?"

Clary shrugged. "Maybe in a little. I'm waiting for Isabelle." Her glance seem to go to Isabelle who was laughing at something Dave had probably said. She was touching his arm, slightly. Josh followed her gaze and chuckled. "I think she's going to be awhile. You should just come in with us."

"We'll make you feel welcome!" She heard one of the boys on the other side of the pool say. A couple of boys laughed.

Her gaze went to Jace. His eyes were closed slightly. Jaw set.

_We lock out the world and we'll stay here forever._

Wasn't she supposed to make him jealous? Wasn't that the plan? To find a date to the dance for Friday?

She smiled, shaking her head. "In like ten minutes."

Josh frowned slightly. "Promise?"

"Um, yeah" She said, turning back around to her lounge chair. She missed it already. She sat back down, her arms over her chest. She watched Jace. He must have relaxed because he was laughing at something one of the boys must have said. She grinned watching him.

"Hey Clare bear." Brianna?

Clary looked up to the blonde. "Hey"

Brianna looked out to the pool as well. No doubt looking at Jace, Clary predicted. She was probably the luckiest girl in the planet.

"I think Josh likes you."

Clary looked back at her. "Why do you think that?"

"It's obvious. Take it from someone who knows exactly how guys think." She smiled. "Why do you think I'm with Jace? I sure as hell didn't stand around waiting for him. I made a move."

It was like a stab at Clary's heart. Did Brianna know how she felt about Jace? Clary just shook her head slightly. "Oh, well that's nice to know then."

Brianna looked at her like what Clary had just said was the most stupidest thing in the world. And it was for Brianna.

_Say it to me, three letters. Fall from your mind to your mouth. Can I take you home?_

"What?" Clary said, a little confused. Why was she looking at her that way? Did she have something on her face?

"Are you dumb?" She said flatly. "I just said one of the cutest boys in the sophomore class likes you and you say, 'that's nice to know'. What the fuck?"

Clary shrugged. "Sorry?"

"Ugh, you should be! Damn, if I weren't with Jace I'd definitely be with Josh."

Clary swallowed. "Well why don't you just dump Jace and go with Josh?"

Brianna gave Clary a weird look. "What?"

"I said—" Clary stopped.

"I know what you said!" Brianna responded quickly. "But why would you ask something like that?"

"Well you just said—"

"And I know what _I_ said!" Brianna said quicker than the first time. "Damn, what are you? A recorder that plays back our conversation?"

Clary sat there silently. Why was Jace with this girl?

Brianna breathed in a gulp of air and then out. "Why would you ask something like that? Jace is like the hottest guy in our school. Maybe even the whole county."

_Am I second guessing? Am I asking too much? One simple word will set the record straight._

Clary nodded in agreement. He really was. She looked to him again. He was watching her again. Probably not her, on second thought. Brianna was sitting with her now so no doubt he was staring at his own girlfriend. His eyes looked panicked in a way, annoyed.

She looked back to Brianna quickly. She was smiling at her. "So do you want me to hook you guys up?"

A laugh escaped Clary's lips. "No, I'm fine, thank you." She shook her head. "I can get my own dates."  
Brianna scoffed. "The last time I saw you in a relationship was in 8th grade and with that kid that know one remembers his name."

"Garret Henderson?" Was she a nobody for remembering his name?

"Yeah, that kid!" Brianna shivered slightly. "My god, he was hideous. What did you see in him anyways?"

Clary shrugged. What had she seen in him? She didn't remember. "I honestly don't know."

"So I think, after two years of waiting, its time for a new boy toy." Brianna grinned. She obviously loved playing match maker. Clary started shaking her head when Brianna stopped her. "No! Stop it," She said. "Let's go in the pool and see our contestants, shall we?"

_Betrayed my clenched hands. Wear your smile like a mask._

Brianna took Clary by the hand and led her to ladder into the pool. Brianna cornered Clary into going down the ladder first. Clary, with clenched fists went down unto the warm water. She shivered with the change in temperature

Brianna followed in after her and look her by the arm. "Let's go. Be cool and flirty." She commanded and dragged her to the other end of the pool where the boys were. Clary glanced at each one of their faces and stopped at Jace. He wasn't watching them. He was grinning at something Tyler must have said. She continued scanning and paused at Josh. He was grinning, watching her come over.

"Here she comes!" He boomed. Most of the boys looked over spotting who he was talking about.

"And she brings a friend" A boy said. He had bad acne. Sort of repulsing to look at.

"Hey boys!" Brianna said. The two girls made their way to the end and stayed there, doggy paddling to stay up.

"Hey to you too, gorgeous" Henderson, a boy on the soccer team, said. "Who's your friend?"

Brianna turned to Clary, smiling. "This is Clary Morgenstern." How did she know her last name too? Was this girl a secret agent for the CIA or something?

Clary looked over at the boy, putting a forced smile on her pretty face.

"Hey there Clary," Henderson said, grinning. The way he said it though meant something entirely different than a simple hello. The three boys next to him laughed. Clary rolled her eyes. She was starting to get annoyed.

_Your frightened fists, they give your heart away._

"Stop guys" She heard Jace mumble. Henderson didn't seem to here.

"So Clary, got a date for the dance Friday?"

"No," she said shaking head. She glanced at Jace; he was staring off at the wall. Trying not to pay attention, most likely.

"Mm, well I'd like to be your date. If you wanted that is. I'd like to see you with clothes on." Henderson said grinning.

"So he can take them off!" She heard someone shout. She was still watching Jace. His face turned quickly to face Henderson. His eyes looked angry, but he didn't do anything.

Clary started turning away before things but ugly until Brianna caught her arm. "Where are you going? This is going so well!"

"This is going well?" Clary asked, stunned. "He basically saying he wanted to have sex with me, Brianna. That's nauseating."

"How's is that nausea—what ever you said!" Brianna said loudly. "You should take that as a compliment!"

"A compliment? I'm not a slut!" Clary yelled. Everything became quiet. Everyone was listening. To see what happens next. To see who said what next. The music even lowered. Someone was probably near the stereo and did it just to hear. Clary noticed she was swimming away slowly towards the shallow end.

Brianna's face was shocked, but she composed so quickly. "Are you…calling me… a _slut_?" At the last word, her voice was screaming. How could some word have that effect over her? Plus Clary had never said anything about her being a slut.

"Why are you turning my words around? I didn't say that!" Clary said. Her feet touched the familiar slippery ground under the water. She stood up, confidently. "If you think that's a compliment, well yeah, I guess you probably are a slut."

There were _Ooo's_ coming from the deep end of the pool where Brianna was still. There were even more gasps behind her. The girls must have finally come into the pool after all.

"How fucking dare you!" Brianna shrieked. "I help you get a guy and you do this?"

"I didn't ask for your help!" Clary yelled back. "I don't need a guy unlike you." More gasps and _Ooo's._ Was this a soap opera or something?

Brianna swam slowly towards Clary. Was she going to hit her? Clary stepped back a foot.

"You little bitch," Brianna said. "At least I have a man."

"No you don't!" Everyone turned to the deep end. Jace.

Brianna's head snapped back to him. "What?"

"I told you twice earlier, Brianna. We're done."

Clary's heart felt like it was flying in her chest. Done? She smiled. Brianna looked back at Clary, angrier than ever.

"What are you smiling at, bitch?" She asked. She smiled suddenly. "Oh, do you like that news?" She was closer to Clary now. A few strides away. Clary saw that her feet were on the slippery ground as well. "Does little Clary have a crush on Jace….?"

Clary looked around her, frantically. First she looked at Isabelle, she was shocked. Her eyes were telling her to get the hell out of there, but Clary couldn't move. Her brain was telling her legs to do so, but they weren't working. She then looked at Sebastian. He was watching her, his mouth open just a little to maybe say something. Clary thought it was best he didn't.

Lastly, she looked over at Jace. He was looking down in the water.

Brianna plastered an evil grin on her face "Aw, Clary likes Jace! Isn't that cute everybody?" Nobody said anything.

Clary felt her face turning red, which would mean it was all true. She was going to blow her cover. She glanced back at Jace. He was looking at her, his expression unreadable. His eyes unreadable.

Clary's face was getting hot. Her eyes started stinging. She folded her arms across her chest.

"No smart comebacks now, huh?" Brianna whispered. She was close enough to now.

Clary looked down at the water a single tear falling into it.

"Thought so," Brianna said, walking slowly past her due to the water around them. She bumped into Clary's shoulder making Clary stagger back a few feet.

Clary hated her.


	6. Hey Baby, Here's The Song You Wanted

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in awhile for either of my stories and I'm sorry! This story seems to come easily to me while the other, well... I'm stuck! Sort of like writer's block. But I have most of the chapter for East Academy written. Dont worry. Its just whenever I sit down to write it, a distraction seems to always come up. But sometime this week, I'll finish it because I know you guys have been waiting for it. But here's the next chapter for Taking It Slow. You guys are going to hate me after this chapter but it will be okay EVENTUALLY. You'll see! Don't forget to review! =D

* * *

Clary couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that had happened. And to think she was actually starting to like Brianna…

"She's going to die!" Isabelle shirked for the eleventh time. She was pacing back and fourth in her room. Clary was sitting on her bed, under the covers, sniffling. Could you blame a girl for crying?

It had happened just four hours ago and she wished she could erase it all from her memory. Just the last part at least. She sniffled again. It was a miracle Isabelle had gotten Clary to stop crying.

Clary shook her head. "Just leave her alone." She mumbled into her tissue. Her hair was up, unwashed. She didn't take a shower after getting out of the pool like Isabelle had suggested. Clary had been upset and still was, but now she was having second thoughts about that shower. She smelled sort of funny. Like chlorine.

"Leave her alone?" Isabelle stopped in her tracks and gaped at her friend. "Are you dumb? She's Satan!"

Clary made a noise. It was a cross between a laugh and a cough. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"We need to get pay back! Somehow…." Isabelle looked around, thinking.

Clary crawled out of the comfortable bed and felt a sudden breeze. She missed the warm comforter. But resisting temptation, she walked to Isabelle's closet to grab a towel.

"Going to take a shower now?" Isabelle asked, watching her friend.

"Yeah," Clary said. She grabbed the green towel off the shelf and closed the door. "I feel icky."

"Icky?" Isabelle grinned. "Alright. While you take a shower, I'll be plotting our plan to destroy the target."

"Target?" Clary asked, somewhat smiling. She was walking towards the door.

Isabelle grinned mischievously. "Yes, Brianna, the target."

"Have fun with that then." Clary said opening the door and left the room. It was late now, around eight-ish maybe even nine. She had lost track of time now. She didn't care. She felt numb. Literally, she did.

The bathroom was right between Isabelle's and Alec's bedrooms in the hall. She heard voices as she walked down the long hallway. She knew Sebastian hadn't left yet; his car was still in their long drive way. Isabelle had told him earlier Clary was sleeping over. No excuses. He didn't ask questions.

She turned the knob to the bathroom and walked in, shutting the door after. After locking it, she set her towel on the sink counter and began to undress.

Jace's face had been so blank, like he wasn't affected by what Brianna had said. Clary's eyes began to sting. He hadn't said anything to her. Sebastian had. After getting out of the pool, Isabelle had rushed to her taking her inside to the kitchen. She had been on the verge of breaking down. Sebastian had followed Isabelle and Clary inside and gave them a confused look. "What the hell just happened?"

Clary looked down at the ground, tears falling one by one. Isabelle had spoken for her. "Were you too busy checking out little girls or something? Your sister was just humiliated by this fucking bitch!"

Sebastian folded his arms around his muscular chest. "Why? What did Clary ever do to her?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Nothing! Girls are evil. Especially them! She's going to die."

Sebastian had looked back to the girls who were in the pool now surrounding Brianna. Brianna was faking everything: her pain, her tears. Isabelle had scoffed. She couldn't stand girls like that. They rubbed her the wrong way.

Clary blinked a few times, getting rid of her blurry vision. Opening the shower door, she turned the knob to the shower turning it to the red H. After waiting what seemed like hours, she jumped into the shower letting the hot water fall unto her cool body. She needed this. Hot water. It calmed her down. Usually.

But this time she wasn't sure if the hot water could fix this problem. She wasn't sure anything could.

* * *

Jace ran his hand through his damp, blond hair. He kept himself from thinking about it. He watched Alec fling another dart at the board across the room. Who played with darts anymore anyways?

"Your turn" Alec said to Sebastian. Sebastian rose from the couch he was sitting on, darts in hand. Alec sat down in the couch opposite the one Sebastian had just vacated. Alec picked up his beer can from the desk, next to the couch, and took a gulp of it.

Jace watched Alec, thoughtfully. Jace wasn't one to drink. Maybe a drink here and there, but never by himself or with just two other people.

Maybe Alec shouldn't have the darts in his hands, Jace thought. Alec had had about three drinks already. He didn't want him to suddenly start flinging them everywhere and then end up going to the hospital for loosing an eye. You never know with drunken people.

Sebastian set his feet correctly. He closed left eye, bit his lip gently, and aimed. Then with no hesitation, the dart flew across the room hitting the bulls-eye. One of the advantages of being sober: hitting the target.

Alec's hand went up in disbelief. Jace flinched as his eyes stayed on the darts in his friend's hands. "Oh damn!" Alec exclaimed. "You win again. I should just give up." The last word was slurred a bit.

Sebastian grinned. "You should. No one can beat me at this game." He looked over to the clock on the bed side table. "It's time for us to go anyways, big guy, and you should get to bed. Sleep it off. We do have school tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" Alec said, flinging his arms in the air again. Jace flinched again, standing up. Maybe he should just leave the room. He felt like keeping his eye tonight. "I totally forgot!"

"We see that" Jace mumbled. Alec didn't hear. Alec got up slowly but surely, off the couch to the dart board. He put the remaining darts in the container and closed the board.

Jace made his way to the door and turned the knob to open it just a crack. He knew Clary was down the hall and he felt like he needed to talk to her. To settle this issue, whatever the issue was. All he knew was he needed to talk to her, pronto.

Jace glanced back at Sebastian who was trying to get the beer can away from Alec, calmly. Jace shook his head, slightly chuckling and exited the room without making any noise. He closed the door almost all the way and stood there for a couple of minutes. He could still hear Sebastian the other side trying to convince Alec to give him the can.

Jace turned and started walking down the hall. Though he didn't look ahead. He stared at the ground. For some reason, he couldn't look up. It was like the pool all over again. All he could do then was look into the water and not say anything.

Jace sighed loudly and suddenly bumped into something. Something _wet._ He looked up and saw Clary. She had staggered a few feet. Her hair was wet, sticking to her neck and shoulders. There was a white towel around her, covering her most sacred parts. Once she looked up though, her face was a mixture of surprise and pain.

"S-Sorry" Jace seemed to belt out. He was trying to just stare at her face and not look down at her body.

Clary looked to the other end of the hall, towards Isabelle's room and then back at Jace. Her fist seemed to tighten at the top of the towel where she was holding it. She made some sort of sound and walked towards her friend's room.

It's now or never, Jace, he thought to himself. He opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out. He closed it quickly and then opened it again. "Clary!" There was the sound, finally coming out.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around. It was quiet for sometime. All that was someone could hear was the water dripping off Clary to the carpet. Jace walked a couple of feet and stopped suddenly when Clary turned around.

"Can we just forget about it?" She asked. "All of it."

Jace looked at her. Was she serious? "Uh…" He didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk about it more than anything. "Can't we just—"

"Even better," She said, taking in a gulp of air. "Let's not be friends."

Stunned, Jace stood there. He was surprised. She was bluffing. She had to be. They had been friends for years and because of this she wanted to just end their relationship?

Jace studied her. Water was rolling down her freckled face from her hair line. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Clary tightened her hands on the towel, looking up at Jace. She was looking for clarification of what she said sunk in.

Jace shook his head. "No," He said. "Because of this? We haven't even talked about it Clary! Why are you being so irrational?"

"I'm not being irrational." She said stubbornly. "And there's nothing to talk about, Jace. It's just easier. For everybody."

Jace opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say.

Clary turned around, walking to Isabelle's room. She opened the door, paused, looking back at him. "Bye Jace" She said softly. She then walked into the room and closed the door.

Maybe she was just PMSing and tomorrow everything would be fine. Jace hoped it would be. He didn't want to loose her. Period.

"No" he whispered. He walked quickly to Isabelle's door and knocked. Isabelle was the one to open it.

"Jace..?"

"I need to talk to Clary." He said sternly.

"Uh, she's sort of changing…" She said to him, seriously.

"Well when she's done?" Jace said annoyed.

"Damn, okay." She said, closing the door in his face.

Jace rolled his eyes. Sometimes Isabelle could be—

"What Jace?" The door was open now, showing Clary. She seemed much annoyed as he was. Her hair was damp now, up in a ponytail. She was dressed in shorts and a much larger t-shirt, probably one of Isabelle's.

Jace ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, we can just forget about it if you want, but I still want to be friends. More than anything." _For now_, he thought.

Clary shook her head. "No, Jace. My mind's set on what I said. It's so much easier." She looked at him. "Let's just leave it at that. Please"

He looked at her. She was so serious. He didn't want her to be. She closed the door slowly leaving Jace there, beyond shocked, without anything to say.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?" Isabelle screeched once Clary shut the door. Clary turned to face her. "You're ruining everything with him if you do that!"

"There's nothing between us, Isabelle." Clary said, crossing the room to her side of Isabelle's bed. "Why am I going to waste my time with him if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Who said he didn't?" Isabelle said, walking after her. She pointed to the door. "You have to go after him!"

Clary looked at her. "What? No! Are you nuts?"

"No, but _you_ surely are!" Isabelle said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're going to loose him."

"He was never mine to loose, remember?" Clary said, sitting down on the comfy bed. She pulled the covers unto her bare legs up to her chin. She smiled from the warmness around her.

Isabelle walked over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down next to her best friend. "Clary, why are you just giving up? Brianna is Satan. She'll get her revenge, but you shouldn't just let him go because of what she did." Isabelle tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You're going to regret it."

"No I'm not Isabelle." Clary said. She slid into the bed until she was lying down on her back, looking up at the white ceiling. There were those green glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling from when they were little kids. Next to that was a large poster of Ryan Sheckler. That's something Clary didn't mind looking at.

Isabelle looked up to where Clary was staring. "Oh, isn't he gorgeous?" She said, grinning.

"Indeed he is." Clary said. She then yawned and looked over to Isabelle's digital alarm clock. 10:48PM. She looked over to Isabelle. "We should really get to bed."

Isabelle nodded. "Your right, we should. You don't mind music right?"

Clary shook her head. Since she could remember, Isabelle had always fallen asleep with music on. Clary didn't mind it as long as it wasn't loud. She was a heavy sleeper anyways. Sometimes, that is.

_I've watched the sun again, it's leaving now_

"Good" Isabelle said. Before she could finish what she was saying, she had already pressed play on her iPod dock. The music started loud at first. Isabelle turned the knob slowly to lower the volume. The song sounded too familiar to Clary.

_I've spent all night long trying to figure out…_

"Hey, is this the Blessthefall song I told you about?" Clary asked finally. Isabelle nodded, turning to the lamp on her bedside table.

"Yes, I love it. You have great taste in music, my dear."

Clary smiled. "I've been told."

_What I've lost and what I've failed, when my feet both hit the ground_

"Okay," Isabelle said. She reached for the button on the lamp and switched it off. "Time for bed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Clary said, sighing. "'Night"

"Good night" Isabelle said softly.

_Trying to make it, starting over_

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

Isabelle sighed. "I think you're making a mistake."

Clary blinked looking out the window. She could see the moonlight coming into the room. The moon looked so pretty. She always wondered how far it really was from here.

"Did you hear me?" Isabelle asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I heard you." Clary said, half yawning. "And I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Clary's eye lids, then, took control. In just a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep.

_And will we ever love again?_


	7. Savior

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. Please Review :D**

* * *

"Did you hear?" Isabelle shrieked, running up to Clary's locker. Clary turned to her best friend, concerned. She looked upset.

"About?"

"The dance!" Isabelle said, pointing to a poster across the hall from Clary's locker. "It's cancelled!"

"Why?" Clary asked, turning back to her locker and looking for her Spanish notebook.

"Well apparently, the school we were against booked two games in one day against our school and South Everest." Isabelle pouted. "So since the administrator wants the game and the dance on the same day, they had to change it. I'm mad."

Clary finally found her notebook and reached for it. "I see."

Isabelle put her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you?"

Clary shrugged and closed her locker, notebook in hand. "I wasn't planning on going."

"What do you mean? That was the plan, Clary! Did you forget the plan?" Isabelle asked. Clary shrugged again. She hadn't felt like doing anything, to be honest. Especially going to the dance. She turned to Isabelle, leaning on her locker. "I didn't forget the plan." She sighed. "I'm just not going through with it."

"When the hell did you come to this?" Isabelle asked. "When did you plan on telling me?"

"I wasn't going to?" Clary said, smiling innocently.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

Clary turned around and walked down the hall. Isabelle followed. Faces of familiar students blurred past them. Some students in groups. Others at their lockers.

Clary had been dreading this class all day. This was the class she had with Jace. She actually sat right next to him at their table.

"So are you coming over after school? Alec could probably give us a ride."

"Na, I'm going to go home. You should come though." Clary suggested.

"To your house?"

"Duh," Clary said, glancing over at her.

Isabelle crinkled her nose. "I don't know…"  
Clary looked at her confused. "Why not?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I had things to do. But I'll text you before school ends with an answer. Okay?"

Clary nodded and waved goodbye to her friend. She walked into the class room that was half full. She glanced at the clock. Three minutes till class started. She was always early to class.

Someone who wasn't early for class though was there, sitting at her table. She sighed. She hadn't thought about how this was going to play out: them not being friends. Shaking out her nervousness, she walked over at sat down, placing her things between them on the table.

He looked up at her, blank expression on his face. His eyes were reddish, looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Maybe it was okay to talk to him. Just nothing like before. Should she try?

She opened up her Spanish notebook and out of the corner of her eye; she knew Jace was watching her.

"Hey" he said quietly.

She didn't look up. She didn't move her pencil in her hand. She didn't even twitch. Her eye went to the clock that said there was a minute left until the bell signaled it was class time. She was hoping the minute would go by quicker than this.

"Clary," He said. "Please talk to me."

Why was she giving him the cold shoulder anyways? It wasn't like he did anything to ruin it. She did.

She finally looked to him. But before she could say anything, the bell rang. The teacher turned away from the board to the class.

Clary sighed and she heard Jace do the same.

"Please copy what's on the board before we officially start class." The substitute said. Figures. Their Spanish teacher was never there. She probably just gets paid and then doesn't show until next pay day. Do they pay subs too?

Jace moved Clary's belongings onto the floor on his side and turned to her in his seat completely. "We need to talk."

She glanced at him and then at the bored. "We need to copy this down."

"I think this is more important." Jace said. He moved her chair so she had no choice but to face him. It was probably a good thing their table was in the back of the room.

"Do you want to fail Spanish 3 again?" She asked.

"No," He said. "But right now, I could care less about passing Spanish or not. I want us to be okay."

"What "us"?" Clary asked.

"Us," he said, gesturing to her and himself. "Our friendship."

_Friendship._ Another stab at her heart. She was done. Beyond done.

Jace must have seen the pain in her face because quickly he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you already." She said turning her chair back to its original position. "We aren't friends. It's easier for everybody."

"Who's everybody, Clary?" He said, raising his voice slightly. "Because 'everybody' sure doesn't include me. It's not easier for me if I _want_ you in my life."

Clary looked at him, stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"You know," He started again. "I like you. A lot. But if you don't want to be that then that's fine. But I at least want to be friends." He looked at her, pleadingly. "Don't take that away from me."

She opened her mouth, still stunned. He just confessed he had feelings for her. He didn't want to loose her. She couldn't believe it.

"Jace Wayland?"

Both kids looked up, quickly. It was the principal I the doorway of their room, Mr. Fender.

"Ms. Tyler, I'm sorry to interrupt," Mr. Fender apologized to the substitute teacher. "But I need to see Mr. Wayland in my office right away."

"Of course, Mr. Fender." She said, smiling. She looked over at Jace. "Jace?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said, grabbing his book bag off the floor and walked across the room and outside the door.

Clary wasn't even able to say a word to him.

* * *

"What's up Fender?" Jace said casually, following the principal.

"There's someone in my office that is here to see you." Mr. Fender said, annoyed. "And it's _Principal_ Fender, Mr. Wayland."

"To see me? During school?" Jace asked, catching up to him.

Principal Fender nodded and turned right, into the main hall were the main office was. Both men past by the secretary, Mrs. Kline, and past the counseling department to his office. The door had a black and gold plaque on it with MR. FENDER, SCHOOL PRINCIPAL, written on it.

Principal Fender opened the door, letting Jace in first. Jace nodded and walked in. He didn't see anyone. That is, until Principal Fender closed the door. There, then, was an older lady, about the age of thirty, in a green floral dress. Her hair was blond and wavy, going past her shoulders a bit. She seemed familiar to Jace.

"Jace?" The lady said, unsure.

He tightened his hand on his book bag strap and nodded. He glanced to Principal Fender, who was still at door, though the door was closed now.

"Oh, it's been so long!" She said, walking over to him and hugging him. Jace, still a little confused, hugged the familiar stranger. She backed away, probably feeling him tense.

"You probably don't remember me, do you?" She asked, smiling.

He surely didn't. He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't." The lady's smile disappeared slightly. "Do you mind, maybe, telling me who you are?"

She smiled again. "Not at all, darling!" She exclaimed. "I'm you Aunt Imogen, your mom's sister. We only met a few times. Last time you were eight, not seventeen. Plus we were at your parent's funeral and—"

"Yeah, I sort of get it." He said, cutting her off. He didn't mean to be rude, but he didn't want to remotely think about his parents right now. "But why are you here?"

It was the question he'd been wondering about this whole time. Why was his Aunt Janet here at his school during school hours?

"Well," She said, her smile disappearing once again. "Something happened with Granny."

"What?" He exclaimed. "What happened? Is she okay?" He was shaking all over. He couldn't loose anyone else that actually meant something to him, again.

She put her hand on his arm to calm him. "Honey, she's fine. She had a heart attack early this morning but she's fine now."

That news calmed him for about a minute. "So why are you here if she's alright? Are you positive she's alright?" He asked. He looked over to Principal Fender. "Can I be excused and go home after this?"

Before he could answer the question, his aunt spoke up. "Well, this is the reason for you being here now. I'm taking you out of school. We need your help."

"Yeah, I'll help with anything. Is she home? Can I see her?"

"She's not home yet," She answered and turned to Principal Fender. "Thank you, Larry. I appreciate it."

Mr. Fender nodded and opened the door. Aunt Imogen walked out, Jace not too far behind. He was in shock, not literally. He was just… not there.

What if something bad had happened and he hadn't known about it? What if his grandmother had died? How did his aunt get all the way back to town if she lived in a whole different county?

Before leaving, his aunt signed him out of school and complimented the secretary on her new haircut. Jace hadn't noticed. He waited till they were out of school grounds before he spoke again. "Don't you live in Greenlake County?" He asked, as his aunt drove down the main street.

She nodded and she turned left on another street. "But I'm moving back here, with you and Granny for awhile."

Jace looked at her confused. Why was she moving back here? He was fully capable of taking care of his own grandmother.

She glanced at him and then at the road. "I'm not saying you can't take care of her because I know you can. But I know you're busy with high school, friends, and then there's college coming soon…" She shrugged but Jace knew what she was talking about. "She needs someone, especially now. And I'm planning on moving in with you two. Just for awhile. Is that alright?" She asked, looking back at him. He nodded. He wasn't going to argue.

"Oh before I forget, I need your help with some of the luggage. The girls and I brought up most of it but there's the big luggage and it's too heavy for me." She smiled.

"Wait," he said. "Did you say 'girls'?"

She nodded, turning into his—their—street. "Yes," She said. "The girls, Aline and Maia, and myself of course. You're going to love them, don't worry."

Three new members of the family? Jace didn't know if he could take this.

"How old?"

"Aline is the oldest; she's thirteen turning sixteen." She laughed. "And little Maia is six."

Little girls? Greeaaattt.

"Oh, they sound like cool kids. Can't wait to meet them." He smiled at his aunt he barely remembered. They were in front of their house now. The car was stopped and in park.

"Is that your car there?" She asked him as they got out of the car.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Then how did you get to school this morning? Do you take a bus?"

"Oh, no." Jace said, shutting the door. "I got a ride from my friend Sebastian."

"That's right! Granny told me about him." She said, walking to the other side of the car and opening the back seat. She backed away for Jace to take the luggage. "He sounds like a great kid. Doesn't he have a sister?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, Clary." His heart jumped. He had totally forgotten about what he had said to her. Had he really said he liked her in Spanish class?

He grabbed the handle to the single largest luggage and laid it on the driveway. His aunt shut the car door and watched him as he pulled it by the handle to the front door.

Just as Jace walked in, he heard squealing. Little girls squealing, no doubt.

He set the luggage near the stair case and paused in the foyer. There were four other suitcases in the hall and from the bottom of the staircase, he saw three more upstairs.

How long were they staying for anyways? He knew for a fact they only had two extra bedrooms, not three.

"Mommy, tell Aline to give me back Mr. Sprinkles!" The littlest girl cried, running past Jace. She had dirty blond hair that was in pig tails, curly. She had greenish –bluish eyes from what Jace could see a couple of feet away. Her sweater was bright green that complimented her hair nicely.

"Maia, please, behave" He heard his aunt say behind him. Jace turned around just in time to see the little six year old fold her arms, stubbornly.

Just like Clary would. He smiled.

"Aline, come here. Come meet Jace." His aunt called out. She pushed Maia in front of Jace and the little girl looked up at him. He smiled again.

"Coming!" He heard a voice come from the kitchen. And then less than two minutes later, an averaged height girl came walking into the foyer, her iPod in hand.

Clary.

Aline's blonde, straight hair was down and stopped at her shoulders. There were many layers but still looked good. She finally looked up to see him, and her eyes widened. Her gold eyes widened.

"Wow," She said.

"Aline," His Aunt Imogen gestured to her eldest daughter. "Maia, this is your cousin Jace."

Jace looked to both girls. They looked different from each other but still the same. There was the obvious physical difference considering their age. But even then, Jace could tell their personalities were different.

Aline was dressed in gray skinny jeans and a bright pink top. Her Osiris sneakers were black with all sorts of other colors on it as well. Maia, on the other hand, was wearing a dress like her mother. Although hers was blue instead of green. Her white shoes were scuffed with black marks, lightly. Most likely for running around and playing.

"Wow?" Jace asked, grinning.

"Oh my god, I said that out loud?" She looked shocked and then yanked one of her ear buds out of her ears. "Damn earphones."

"Aline" Her mother scolded. "Watch your language."

She rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Jace.

"Don't worry. Sometimes it just slips out. No big." Jace said, trying to some what comfort her. She smiled, nodding.

"You're tall." He heard Maia say below him. Everyone laughed. "I'm tall too!" She said, grinning.

Jace nodded, bending down to Maia's eye level. "Yes, you are extremely tall." The little girl grinned from ear to ear. Jace was starting to like that smile.

"Well, Jace, I'm going to go visit Granny. They don't like more than one visitor. Apparently its new hospital rules, so do you mind watching the girls?"

Aline cleared her throat. "Besides Aline," His aunt added. "Apparently she can take care of herself."

Jace laughed. "Sure, I just got some homework to do."

"Of course," His aunt said. "Girls, be good and start putting some of your clothes away. It will be so much easier for mommy if you did that."

Maia nodded animatedly while Aline just popped her ear bud back in and walked back to the kitchen. His aunt smiled at Jace before closing the front door behind her. Maia, then, went running upstairs. Jace followed her, watching the little girl go back and forth from the room next to his and to her suitcase in the hall.

"You need some help there?" He asked.

"N-no!" Maia said running back to the room. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" He asked, taking another step.

"I'm sure" she said running back to the hall where he was and grabbed a handful of clothes and ran back.

"Positive?" He asked again, smiling.

"Yes, Jace! I am posi—whatever you say!"

Jace laughed and picked up the suitcase that was open and walked to the room where she was. He placed it on the bed and said, "I think this will be better."

She turned around and smiled. "Tank you, Jace."

He chuckled slightly. "Your welcome." And then walked out of the room.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't seen Jace all day besides this morning driving to school. They were supposed to hang out after school and the final bell was going to ring in about five minutes. Sebastian took his phone out, discretely and typed a text message to him, then sent it.

In just minutes, there was a response. Sebastian looked around for the teacher first and then read the text message. Jace said he left school early. Something happened to his grandmother and his aunt picked him up.

Since when did Jace have an aunt that lived here? Sebastian would have known. He typed a quick message back just as the bell rang.

As the groups of kids piled up at the doorway to get out of the room, Sebastian was gathering his things and stuffing them in his book bag.

"Hey Sebastian," He heard his name. He looked up momentarily and smiled politely. "Hey Lisa, what's up?"

Lisa had dark brown hair that was always in a ponytail. She had freckles on her nose and dark brown eyes. Sebastian also knew for a fact she had her tongue pierced. He had been told, of course.

Lisa smiled. "Well, I was sort of wondering if you had a date for the dance yet…"

Sebastian slinged his book bag over his shoulder and looked at her. "Wasn't the dance cancelled?"

"Postponed" She said, following him out of the classroom into the busy hallway.

"Do you know when?"

She nodded. "A week from Saturday"

"Saturday? Why Saturday?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest. But that's when it is."

Sebastian nodded, slowing at his locker. Lisa stopped as well, nervously fidgeting with her hands. He turned the combination three times before it popped open.

"So?" She asked, nervously.

"So what?" He asked. To be honest, he did forget the question. He was thinking about something else.

"Do you have a date…?"

"Oh," he said, grabbing his notebook and history text book out of his bag and stuffed it into his locker. "I don't."

She smiled. "So do you think maybe—?"

"But," He interrupted quickly. "I sort of have someone in mind. Sorry Lisa" He felt bad. He knew she liked him, but he didn't feel that way towards her. They were strictly friends. He liked someone else anyways.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "Okay. Well see you around."

He smiled but she didn't look at him again. She walked down the opposite side of the hall, avoiding the other students getting by. As he sighed, he shut his locker.

"Hey!"

Sebastian turned around and there was his sister, running towards him. He smiled. "Hey, going home with me?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I was going to go over Izzy's but she might come over instead."

Sebastian grinned. "Okay, good. Let's get going then."

The two siblings walked out of school together both happy, but about two different things.

* * *

Jace shut his eyes, slowly. He was beyond exhausted. There was way too much for him to deal with today. His grandma. His aunt coming back here, along with her two daughters. The game was cancelled and he hadn't heard when it was rescheduled to. Plus, the whole Clary thing.

His door swung open, hitting the wall lightly. Jace's eyes fluttered open, quickly. It was Aline.

"Hey" He said, sleepy.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked.

He shook his head, sitting up in his bed. He moved his textbook off his stomach and closed it, placing it next to his notebooks at the end of the bed.

"Oh, okay good." She said. She moved into the room, walking around, studying his things.

"So… what's up?" He asked, watching her. He ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed his left eye. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Mom said she's going to bring pizza for dinner."

"Cool," he said. He was starving. He hadn't eaten lunch at school. "What time is it?"

She glanced at his digital clock near his computer. Sure, Jace could have done that himself but he was running out of things to talk about. He didn't want it to be awkward between them.

"7:18PM" she said and then looked closely at the clock. "Who's _that_?" she said pointing to the picture next to the clock. The picture of himself and Clary. She looked at him, impatiently.

He smiled, slightly. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, finally.

He shook his head. "No, that's my best friend's sister."

"What's her name?" She asked, picking up the picture frame and looking at it much closely.

"Clary" He said simply. He loved the feeling he got whenever he said her name. It felt like it danced right off his tongue and into words. He grinned.

"You like her?"

"Of course, I do." He said.

She looked up and gave him a look. "I mean more than friends, duh." She stared at him waiting for an answer.

He stood up and looked at the picture in her small hands. "Yeah, I do."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Have you told her? Does she fee the same way?"

He nodded. "I told her."

"When?" She asked impatiently.

"Earlier in school."

"Her reaction was, ladies and gentleman…?" She put the picture down on his desk and looked back at him.

"I wasn't there for the reaction, in a way." He said. "Your mom picked me up right after I said it."

She groaned. "My mother ruins everything for _everybody_, apparently."

Jace laughed. "I doubt that. It might seem that way now, but in the long run you'll get why she does what she does."

She shrugged. "Whatever. So let me know how your little love thing does." She said smiling and walked out of the room into hers, next door.

Jace smiled, half chuckling. That girl was something. He sat back on his bed and laid down. Music blasting was playing next door. Nothing loud and noisy but something soft-is, easy to listen to. Jace listened carefully to it as he laid down on his bed.

_The night is deafening when the silence is listening. _

_And I'm down and my knees and I know that something is missing._

He closed his eyes slowly, but still listened. He heard the vibrations of Maia running down the hall. She was probably still putting her clothes away. Running back and forth to a new suitcase, he guessed.

_Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,_

_But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them._

Jace opened his eyes, suddenly and looked up at his ceiling. There were green glow-in the-dark stars on it from when he was twelve. That was the thing then. He knew Sebastian had them too. And he thought he'd seen Alec have them too, but in his closet. Then, they were on the rage.

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it_

'_Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic._

He wondered if his grandma was alright. His aunt had called about an hour ago saying Granny was fine and that she'd be home soon. But Jace wanted to see her for himself. It would calm every nerve in his body if he'd see her with his own eyes and know for sure she was okay. He wouldn't have to worry as much. He had so many other things on his mind. He didn't need this extra weight.

_Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it_

_Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?_

_I don't want to know_

He wondered what Clary was doing right now. He didn't want to call or text her. He didn't want to push. He knew what he said was a lot to sink in and didn't want to ask her about what she thought about the situation. He knew she was still upset about the whole pool thing with Brianna. He wanted to stop Brianna somehow, but he knew if he did, that would ruin things. Give things away. He wasn't ready then, obviously.

_I just want to run to you_

_And break off the chains, and throw them away_

He felt a sudden vibration. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was a text from Isabelle. Weird. They almost never texted.

She asked if he was coming over to Sebastian's. He texted back no and sighed. He couldn't leave the girls here by themselves even though he would be right next door. And he didn't want to bring them with him either. So he was stuck here, apparently. He didn't mind though. He was tired anyways. Maybe he would go to bed early.

_I just want to be so much,_

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust._

His phone vibrated again in his hand this time. He opened it. Someone must have told her about his grandmother because she was asking if she was alright. Probably Sebastian. He hadn't told anyone else but him, so far. He texted her back saying she was alright.

Maybe he could go over just for a little. He wanted to see Clary. Badly. But on the other hand, he knew he shouldn't. Not yet anyways.

_Sooner than later,_

_I'll need a savior…_

Everything was just so out there. He didn't have everything where he wanted it to be. In control.

"Jace, foods here!" He heard Maia yell over the music. He got up from his bed and walked to his door, opening it. He needed help. From someone. Not professionally. He wasn't retarded. But someone just there. Just to be there.

_I'll need a savior._

Maybe he needed someone to save him. Just maybe.


	8. Still Breathing

**A/N:** I updated early :D yaaay. Well here's chapter eight. Make sure you review and if you have any ideas, share them with me. I promise not to bite. haha.

* * *

Clary turned around and around in her room. Isabelle was over. She was sitting on Clary's long L shape couch with a pink pillow in her lap. She was fiddling with her phone. There was music playing, as always. Clary insisted to Isabelle they should dance, but Isabelle denied. The song that was playing anyways wasn't really one to dance to anyways. Isabelle just seemed a little odd for some reason and Clary didn't know why.

_Give me any reason to believe  
'Cause I swear I'm done here_

Clary hadn't told her about what happened in Spanish class yet. Come to think of it, she hadn't spoken to Jace since then either. Was she supposed to call him?

"Izzy?" Isabelle didn't look up from her phone. Clary could sense something was wrong.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Clary asked, concerned. Isabelle shrugged but didn't say anything. Clary walked to the couch and sat next to her. She grabbed the lime green pillow on the other side of Isabelle and held it against her chest.

_'Cause I've seen a bigger picture  
And I'm looking for some answers_

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Clary asked again. Isabelle finally looked up at her. She blinked and looked back down at her phone.

"It's nothing major. No one died."

"Then what happened?" Clary asked.

Isabelle shrugged. "It's just I feel bad."

"About what?" Clary asked impatiently. "Can you just tell me already?"

"Okay!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Jace's grandma had a heart attack this morning."

"What!" Clary yelled. Her heart started racing. It explains why Principal Fender took Jace out of class. But why hadn't he told her? Had he told Sebastian? Wait. How the hell did Isabelle know and not her?

_Tell me that it's worth it_

_'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it_

Isabelle nodded, sadly. "Yeah, Sebastian told me earlier. He wanted me to tell Alec."

That answers Clary's question. "Why didn't he just tell Alec himself?"

"Alec's phone is turned off. My mom got fed up with his high phone bill." Isabelle shrugged. "He never learns." Sounded so much like Alec.

"But is she okay?" Clary asked. She moved herself so she faced Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded. "I texted Jace and he said she was. But I don't know. I still feel bad. That's the only real family Jace has left, you know?" She shrugged. "I asked him if he was going to come over but he said no." Clary's heart sank. He was upset. Just let him be, she told herself.

_And I've never been this scared_

_And my moment's finally here_

"But you know what?" Isabelle said, standing up. "We should go over. Let's go see if Sebastian wants to come." She started walking towards the stairs.

In a not-so-swift but quick movement, Clary got up and grabbed her arm. "No!" She squealed. Isabelle turned to stare at her best friend. "What? What's wrong?"

"We can't!" Clary said. "I have to tell you something that I probably should have told you earlier."

"What does it have to do with?"

"Jace"

Isabelle ran back to the seat she had just vacated. "What happened?" She asked, excitingly.

"We were in Spanish class." Clary said first. "And I was sort of giving him the cold shoulder and he told me to stop because he wanted me in his life and didn't want me ignoring him anymore."

"Awe" Isabelle interrupted. She smiled. "Sorry. Keep going."

Clary rolled her eyes. "And he said he liked me, a lot."

_Time's racing (Please slow down)_

_I got to find my way out._

Isabelle stared, for what seemed like an hour, at Clary. Clary didn't know what to do, so she just stared back. Isabelle opened her mouth, but nothing came out. No noise what's so ever. What did someone look like when they were going into shock? Clary didn't know.

"Um, Izzy? You in there?" Clary asked, cautiously. She moved her small hand left to right in front of Isabelle's pretty face.

"Oh my God!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Clary blinked. She knew something big was going to happen. "So what did you say? What does that mean?"

"I didn't say anything." Clary said, scratching her ankle. "He left before I could."

"Left?"

"The principal came down to get him. Probably about his grandma because he never came back." She shrugged. "And I haven't talked to him since. So I don't know if going over there is going to make it awkward…"

Isabelle nodded, understandingly. "I get it. It's probably better if we give it time."

_I'm hopeless (But hoping)_

_My lungs won't fail me now_

Isabelle looked around Clary's room, glancing at each poster and picture frame hanging on the walls. She got up, her eyes on a picture frame on top of Clary's dresser. "You know, it's about time." She picked up the picture of Clary, Sebastian and Jace. "I knew he always did though. He just never had the balls to admit it." She turned around to face Clary, who was still on the other side of the room, sitting on the couch. The pillow was still in her lap. "The way he looked at you when you weren't paying attention. Or the way he smiled whenever he was just in the room with you…" Isabelle smiled, leaving the sentence hanging.

Clary smiled. "Really?" She asked, half amazed.

Isabelle nodded. "I guess you just never noticed." She turned back to put the frame back on the dresser. "But I did and I think other people did too."

"Like who exactly?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I think Sebastian sort of knows."

"Oh God…" Clary groaned. "That's all I need right now."

Isabelle smiled. "Or maybe he doesn't. We're talking about Sebastian after all."

_'Cause I'm still breathing_

* * *

"Jace, someone is at the door!" He heard Aline call from the foyer. Jace got up from the kitchen table where he was sitting with Maia, eating pizza. He walked through the hallway to the foyer.

Aline was at the front door, it open, showing Sebastian standing outside on the porch. Aline was looking at him, her iPod in hand, of course. Jace didn't think it was ever not in her hand.

"Hey man," Sebastian said, once he saw Jace. Jace smiled and opened the door a bit more so Sebastian could come in.

"What's up?" Jace closed the door behind Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged. "Wanted to see how you were doing" He gestured his head to Aline. "Who's that?"

Aline smiled, glad to finally be acknowledged. "I'm Aline. I'm Jace's cousin."

Jace nodded. "What she said." He moved slowly to the kitchen. "We have pizza. You hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said, following him to the kitchen.

Maia cut another piece of her pizza in a small square when the boys walked in. She looked up and smiled. "Hi!" She said, waving.

Sebastian grinned. "Hey cutie," Once he reached the table, he bent slightly. "And who are you?"

Aline rolled her eyes, annoyed, and went to sit next to her younger sister. Maia giggled and cut another piece of pizza. "I'm Maia." She said, reaching for her juice box. "What your name?"

"I'm Sebastian," He said as Jace handed him a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza on it. Maia sipped her juice out of the straw that came with the juice box.

"Like the wobster in the mermaid movie?" She asked.

Sebastian laughed. He hadn't heard that one in a long time. He nodded. "Yeah, like the lobster in the Little Mermaid."

"He my favorite!" She squealed. She grabbed a square of pizza in her small fingers and popped it in her mouth. Jace sat down next to her, across the table from Sebastian. He bit into his cheese pizza and put it back down on his plate.

"So," Sebastian said, biting into his pizza. "Are they visiting?"

"No, silly!" Maia piped in. "We live here now"

Sebastian looked at Jace, one eyebrow raised as if to question what she had just said. Jace shrugged and the nodded. "For a while, yeah" He said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aline get up from the table, plate in hand. She went to the sink and put the plate in it. And without even saying a word, walked upstairs. He heard her shut the door and then music blasting.

Maia rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she do that."

Jace chuckled. "That's just how she is."

Maia shrugged, popping another square of pizza in her mouth.

_It's hard to be a man_

_But I'm doing all I can._

Jace sipped his Gatorade and looked at Sebastian. "I was planning on coming over but…" He stopped, looking over at Maia. She was sipping out of her juice box, looking at them both.

Sebastian laughed. "She's fuc-freaking adorable."

Jace laughed along with his best friend. She was. There was no denying it. Sebastian took another bite of his pizza. "So I told Isabelle, if you don't mind."

Jace shook his head. "I kind of figured you did. She texted me asking if I was alright. I thought it was a little weird for her. I guess the ice finally chiseled off her heart"

Sebastian laughed and gave Jace a look. "That was so mean, dude."

Jace smiled, shrugging. "Well, it's true."

Maia ate another square of pizza and then pushed her plate away. "I'm full, Jace"

"Then don't eat. Go put your plate away."

"Okay!" The little girl got up, her ponytails bouncing as she went. She walked to the sink, copying her older sister.

_I'm ready to give this all I have_

_I'm ready to be amazed._

Both boys waited until the little girl was out of earshot and heard the faint noise of the TV in the living room. "So?" Sebastian took another bite of his pizza and looked at his best friend.

"So what?" Jace asked. He grabbed another slice out of the pizza box on the counter and slapped it on his plate.

"Is your grandma alright?" Sebastian asked.

Jace shrugged. "Well I hear she's okay. But I want to see for myself, you know?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Yeah I get what you're saying. It'll keep you sane."

Jace nodded while taking a bite of his new slice of pizza. Sebastian took a gulp of his soda and put it back down on the table. "So what's the older chick's problem?"

"Aline?" Sebastian nodded. "Oh, I'm not sure. She's like that I guess. I haven't figured her out yet completely. She's only thirteen but she's pretty mature from what I can take."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "She's pretty hot for a thirteen year old."

Jace rolled his eyes, smiling. "Future Pedophile of America"

"Oh well how did you know?" Sebastian said, laughing. Jace joined in. After a couple of minutes, both boys finished their dinner and cleaned up.

_'Cause I'm standing here alone_

_Trying to make this life my own_

The boys went upstairs to Jace's bedroom after picking up. Jace opened his door, flopping down on his bed. Sebastian went straight to the computer after closing the door. Once Jace saw Sebastian, he scoffed. "Of course" He muttered.

"Hey," Sebastian said defensively. "Even though I am an addict, doesn't mean you can say shit." He typed quickly on the keyboard and logged into his MySpace account.

"Well if you wouldn't do it so much in front of me then I wouldn't need to say shit." Jace said simply. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he moved the mouse of the computer. "Holy shit, dude! Look at this." Sebastian moved towards an angle so Jace could see from where he was lying. Jace squinted his eyes to see the screen.

"What am I seeing?" He asked, a bit confused. All he saw was Sebastian's profile picture, friend updates and a whole bunch of notifications. Sebastian pointed to the notification section. "That!"

_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_

_I'm still breathing_

Jace squinted even more. "And?" He finally asked. Sebastian looked back at him, mouth gaping open. "That's a lot of stuff!" He said. He moved back to the computer and clicked something. "Five new friend requests," he clicked something else. "Ten new picture comments," Another click. "Three new comments," He looked back at his friend. "I'm the shit, yo."

Jace laughed. "Don't let it get to your head, buddy. It's just MySpace."

"And MySpace is the shit," Sebastian said, typing. "Like me."

Jace rolled his eyes. "So," he looked up to his ceilings at the green stars. "Do you have a date for the dance next week?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Na, but I'm going to ask someone."

"And who is that?" Jace asked. Sebastian looked back at his best friend. "You'd laugh if I told you." He said, quietly.

"No I won't. Tell me" Jace said, a bit impatient. Sebastian looked at him again and took a huge gulp of air.

"Isabelle."

Jace sat up on his bed. "Isabelle who?" He asked, sternly.

_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_

_I'm still breathing._

"Our Isabelle." Sebastian said, simply and a bit scared. He knew Isabelle wasn't Jace's favorite person in the world but he wasn't going to hide his feelings from his best friend.

"Do you like her?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I sort of do."

Jace groaned loudly and Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Dude, come on!"

Sebastian shrugged. "I can't help it, man. Sorry."

Jace chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Whatever"

"Do you think she likes me?" Sebastian asked. He looked like a seven year old kid wanting to know if his mommy was going to buy him a new toy. Jace shrugged. "I don't know. That's like asking me who Clary likes. I don't know."

Sebastian scoffed. "Oh please man, _that_ one is obvious." Jace gave him a confused expression. Sebastian decided to rephrase what he had just said. "Everyone knows who she likes. It's been obvious since the get go." He turned back to the computer and started typing and clicking.

Jace thought about this. Did she like someone else? Was it someone better than him?

_Promise me some dignity_

_If I were to stand and die here_

Jace didn't say anything. He didn't want to know if it wasn't him. But he still wanted to know if it was him. But he couldn't say anything. Especially to his best friend who was her older brother. He was quiet for a while until Sebastian spoke up. "Dude, are you really _that _dumb?"

"_Dude_, I'm not dumb period." Jace snapped back. Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued to click on his mouse. "Well you must be if you're actually thinking about it." Sebastian commented.

"Well who the hell is it then?" Jace asked, annoyed. Sebastian turned around to his best friend, sighing. "It's that Josh kid."

_'Cause my heart is somewhere else_

_It's a pain I've never felt._

Jace eyes widen and he felt his heart drop inside his chest. That couldn't be right…… right? That couldn't be it. She was repelled by the sight of him at the pool…wasn't she? Jace was staring at the dark blue carpet in his room. Sebastian then started laughing uncontrollably. Jace looked up at him confused. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"I'm joking, Jace!" He said, through his laughter. "I'm kidding, dude, chill. It's not that Josh kid. Hell, I don't even know his last name."

Jace grinned. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't know why you care…"

Jace couldn't tell him. Even though he was his best friend, he might look at him differently for liking his younger sister. He couldn't.

Sebastian shook his head, slowly. "Do you think I'm dumb or something?" He asked, in disbelief. "I know. I've always known. You like her, Jace. Man up to it already."

Jace sighed a sigh of relief. "How did you know?" He asked. He felt like he was missing a part of the puzzle.

_Where do we all find love?_

"I've always known. Didn't I just say that?" He looked back to the computer. "Get her, man. Go for her. If I wanted anyone with my sister, it would be you. I know you'll treat her right." He looked to his best friend. "I trust you, man."

Jace grinned. He already got his best friend's approval. He could get their mom's in a second. But Clary was the hard one. If he knew her at all, he'd know that she wasn't going to be easy to capture. Not at all. But he wanted to play. He wanted to chase after.

He knew it'll be worth it in the end.

_Where do we all find love?_


	9. Don't Walk Away

A/N: I am SOOO sorry! I took so long. I've been so busy, its ridiculous. So here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm working on East Academy now, just try to be a little more patient with me for that story. I got a lot going on. Bu anyways, please review. I'm dying to think on what you guys think of this chapter. Bye!

* * *

Jace had been hearing the same song over and over again. He had it memorized by heart already. He didn't want it memorized, but he didn't necessarily have a choice when your littlest cousin wants to hear Miley Cyrus. Especially when your little cousin is the cutest thing in the world and you can't help but give her what she wants.

The song restarted and Jace groaned lowly to himself. Maia turned around glaring at him. Jace couldn't help but laugh. In just the three days, his aunt and his cousins had been here, he didn't know how he could have lived _without_ them.

_I've been runnin' in circles all day long_

"Stop laughing, Jacey." She snapped at him. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and stuck out her lips as if she were mad. Jace held back another laugh. "Alright, Maia. I'll stop." The little girl grinned ear to ear and looked back at the computer screen. She was on YouTube listening to a song that's in her favorite movie: Hannah Montana the Movie. Jace had watched it the other day with her, out of boredom. It wasn't a horrible movie, but it sure wasn't the greatest either.

_I'm out of breath but I'm still going strong_

But since then, Maia had held Jace hostage in his room with her listening to the song over and over again. Jace didn't mind spending time with Maia and it really wasn't a bad song, but he wanted to do other things. Maybe like spend time with Clary. He hadn't talk to her since the beginning of the week.

They hadn't spoken in Spanish either. They had had projects to do which were assigned with different people so that meant they couldn't talk to each other until next class. Next class which was tomorrow. He knew he needed to talk to her. She _does_ like him. So why was he such a little kid about it? He could talk to other girls, so why can't he talk to someone he's known for a long time?

_I'm gonna get'cha, yeah, no matter what they say_

He was going to talk to her. Simple. He wasn't going to think too much of it, though he knew it was going to be on his mind until it happens.

He needed to start acting like himself. Like the old Jace, everything guys envied to be and every girl wanted to be with. But now, that guy seemed like he was from another planet. Who was changing him? Was it Clary?

_You think I'm loosing but I always get my way_

Jace listened to the song, carefully at this point. He had been listening to the words faintly but it was really starting to interest him. He felt like he could relate to the song. The song then suddenly stopped. Jace looked over to Maia, confused.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Maia shrugged, turning herself around in the black computer chair. She stopped so she faced Jace. "Nothing, I don't want to listen to the song no more." She said, simply. She pulled at her ponytail, her curly hair bouncing when she let go.

"So you kicked me off so you can play not even thirty seconds of the song?"

The little girl nodded, happily. Maia then hopped off the swivel chair and out of Jace's room. Jace shook his head slowly and logged on to his computer. On iTunes, he bought the song Maia had been listening to for days. He wanted to hear the song on his terms now. Maybe it could encourage him in some way.

* * *

Jace drove to school the day after. He had a plan. He was going to initiate the first part of the plan. As he drove through the parking lot of the school, he scanned for a parking spot that was vacant. Once he had found one, he parked, got out with his belongings and put the alarm on his car as he walked away.

There on the opposite side of The Railing was the girl he couldn't get his mind off of. She was dressed normally: some band t-shirt, jeans and her black and white converse sneaks. Her hair was normal as well, curling at the ends. It seemed brighter as the sun reflected against it. If the way she looked was nothing special, than why was his heart beating faster than normal?

He was just anxious, right? He can't act normal. He had to. It was part of the plan.

As he made his way to The Railing, he watched them. Clary and Isabelle were facing each other, of course. Clary was facing away from him. He could see Isabelle's face clearly from the angle she was in.

When Isabelle and Jace's eyes met, he smiled politely as Isabelle moved her lips quickly not breaking her gaze from him. He knew she was talking to Clary. Then she did something he never really seen her do before to him: smile. Jace's eyes widen and before he could see where he was going, Sebastian ran up to him blocking him from falling into the fountain in front of the school.

"Jace, aren't you watching where you're going?" Sebastian asked. He had pushed him over to avoid falling into the fountain. Jace shook his head and looked at Sebastian.

"Not necessarily." Jace tightened his hand on his bag strap. "Your girl just smiled at me."

"Girl?" Sebastian asked, stupidly. He looked around before his eyes lay on Isabelle, who was watching them.

"Oh, Izzy." Jace nodded to clarify. "She's not my girl, you know that."

"Oh but in your dreams, she surely is."

Sebastian grinned. "It's creepy how you know that." Jace laughed and started walking, Sebastian a few feet behind him. "So are you going to go with the plan?" Jace had told Sebastian his plan. Sebastian agreed that it was a good plan but he didn't know if it was going to work on Clary. She was just so stubborn.

Jace nodded as he walked up the steps of the school. "I'm planning on it." So instead of walking towards The Railing like him and Sebastian normally would have, they walked up to Clary and Isabelle. _Remember Jace,_ he told himself. _Act like the "before" you._

He nodded to himself and smiled as the two boys reached the girls. "Hey ladies" he said casually, leaning against one side of the railing. Sebastian stood next to him, nodding to the girls in acknowledgement.

Clary smiled at them as did Isabelle. "Hey guys, what's up?" Isabelle said, looking over at Clary. She shrugged and looked over to her brother.

"I would say the sky, but everyone knows that already." Sebastian said, folding his arms across his chest. Isabelle giggled. "Yeah everyone does know that already, Sebastian. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Sebastian waved her off. "No big deal. I just have to find out something else to say now…"

"There's ceiling," Clary offered. "But you can only use that when you're indoors."

Isabelle nodded slowly, thinking. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "There are clouds too."

"That's true" Sebastian said, nodding. He smiled. "I'll think of more later today."

Both girls nodded but didn't say anything. Jace spoke up finally. "Why would you want to respond to the question that way anyways?" He switched his weight to his right foot. "Just answer it. Why the hell be smart about it?" Isabelle scoffed and Clary choked her laughter.

"What?" Jace said confused. Clary shook her head, grabbing her belongings. Isabelle did the same but spoke as she did. "Well coming from Jace, the smartass, that was pretty dumb for you to say."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. "Your point?"

Isabelle sighed, standing up from the cold brick railing. "You should watch what you say because sometimes you can be dissing yourself and not even realize it."

Clary hopped off the wall and almost fell on Jace. "Sorry Jace" She said lowly. "But Isabelle is right." She steadied herself in front of him and cocked her head to the side, looking at him. "You could be dissing yourself and then that makes you look bad. We all know Jace Wayland doesn't want to look bad." She said it teasingly but with a hint of seriousness.

Jace smiled at her, amused. "And when did you become so smart, Clary? It couldn't have happened overnight."

She shrugged walking a few steps in front of him. The bell suddenly rang, echoing through the courtyard. Groups of students made their way to the main entrance of the school. Jace grabbed her arm quickly, keeping her close to him.

"Jace, what are you doing?" She asked, confused. Her breath hit Jace's face, coolly. He shivered slightly. He composed himself quickly. "There's another way" was all he said, before taking her the opposite way of which the students were going through.

* * *

Clary walked ahead of Jace, trying to avoid speaking to him. It was awkward, she had to admit but she still wanted to talk to him regardless.

Jace caught up quickly though. "You don't even know where you're going and you're just walking off like that?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice. There always was.

Clary didn't say anything and kept walking. She sort of knew where she was going. Sort of being the keyword.

Jace grabbed her arm and in the distance Clary heard the bell ringing. She stopped and looked at him. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, letting go of her arm.

"Why do you care?" She pushed.

"I can stop caring if you like" He looked to his right and then his left.

"I told you to already!" She said loudly. "Remember? Or do you have selective hearing so you only hear what you want to hear?"

"We can stop being friends but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring." He said, simply, folding his arms across his chest. It took everything Clary had not to stare.

"Since when does Jace Wayland care about anyone else anyways?"

"Since you, Clary!" He yelled, aggravated. "Do you not get it?"

She shook her head continuously. "I don't want to" She whispered. Jace walked towards her, cautiously. "Why not?" He asked.

Clary shrugged. "Because it seemed like it was easier when I didn't know if you did feel that way."

"How?"

"I don't know, Jace, it just was! Now everything is so complicated." She said, looking up at him. "Everything" she whispered.

Jace wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he knew she felt the way she did because of him. Clary then looked to her right, grabbing Jace's hand and running towards a big rock. "What are you—" Clary covered Jace's mouth with her tiny hand and whispered him to be quiet.

Jace heard static and people talking. Clary pressed Jace and herself against the boulder. Jace closed his eyes and listened carefully.

"I swear I heard people over here" He heard an older man say. He heard static again and a person talking through the static.

"Well whoever they were is gone now." He heard someone with an accent say. He heard the crunching of leaves and the static grew fainter before not hearing it at all. Clary held one finger up as to tell him to wait and peeked her head out from where they were. When the coast was clear, she signaled him to come out.

Jace sighed. "How did you know they were there?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled, amused. "Skill"

"A skill I don't have? That's impossible."

"It clearly isn't anymore." She said before walking away.

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" Isabelle asked. It was lunch time and the girls were scanning the cafeteria for an empty table, trays in hand. "One minute you were right behind me and the next you where gone."

Clary shrugged. "I took a short cut."

"But you were late to first period." Isabelle commented, spotting a table and walking towards it. Clary followed like a lost puppy, while chewing on a French fry.

"Oh," Clary said as she sat down. "Well, yeah I got nothing for that one."

Isabelle chuckled and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Well where did you go?"

"Somewhere," Clary said, and then took a sip of her juice.

Isabelle sighed. "I love where this conversation is going."

"Really?" Clary asked her voice full of sarcasm. "Because honestly, I don't think it's going anywhere."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, smiling. "New subject," She announced. Clary nodded in agreement and ate another fry. "Have you talked to Jace?"

Clary stopped chewing and looked at her friend. "What?" Isabelle asked, innocently. Clary rolled her eyes. "Oh you know exactly "what"".

"No I don't know what "what" is, missy. Do explain." She said smiling.

Clary sighed. "I don't want to talk about Jace or anything concerning him, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Isabelle said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "That's all you had to say."

"Well I did, so brand new subject." Clary mumbled and looked off through the window of the cafeteria. Isabelle, then, started talking but Clary couldn't necessarily hear her. Through the window, she saw Jace. He was with Sebastian, and he was talking to a group of girls.

* * *

"Sebastian where are you?" Clary asked through her cell phone. It was 4 o'clock and Sebastian was supposed to pick her up from school. She needed to stay after to study for her test the next day. He had told her he would pick her up at 3:30, but never came. She got worried.

"I'm sorry, Clary, I forgot. I'm about to go in the shower so I can't now. Do you think you can find another ride?" She heard Sebastian say on the other line.

Clary sighed and thought. "I don't know, maybe. I'll call you again if I can't."

The said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Clary stood there in the front of the school parking lot for a couple of minutes. Isabelle didn't have a car, yet. But Alec did. Maybe he could come and pick her up.

Before she could start dialing, she sensed someone moving towards her. She turned around. There was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hey there stranger," he said walking towards her. Clary folded her arms across her tiny chest and smiled politely even though she didn't want to.

Once in eyesight, Clary could see he was holding a big bag. She was curios of to ask what was in the bag, but she didn't. She just watched him.

"What are you doing here so late?" Jace finally asked. Clary shrugged, but didn't feel like opening her mouth.

Jace stood there next to her, the bag hanging from his hand. He gave her a questioning look but Clary said nothing.

"That's cool," He said, picking up the bag off the floor. "You can give me the silent treatment." He slinged the bag over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm still going to get you."

Clary looked at him, puzzled. "What did you say?"

Jace cleared his throat and repeated himself. "I didn't think I stuttered, but okay. I said I was still going to get you."

Clary chocked out a laugh. "You're kidding me right?" She shook her head, faking a smile. "That's funny because I _didn't_ see you talking to a group of girls during lunch?" She faked a laugh again. "Right"

Jace studied her. "What are you talking about?" He shifted his weight to his other foot. "I wasn't talking to any girls at lunch."

She looked back at him in disbelief. "Are you really lying straight to my face, Jace? I saw you!"

Jace shook his head slowly. "They weren't talking to me, Clary. They were talking to your brother. I was just standing there."

Clary gave him a look of disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

Jace nodded his head, innocently. "Yeah, I do." He said but then shrugged. "But you won't."

"Exactly," She said, folding her arms across her chest. Jace shook his head again.

"You're so stubborn, it's ridiculous." He picked up his bag and started walking towards his car. He stopped and turned back. "Have you ever thought just maybe I have a heart?" He smirked a bit.

Clary thought about this. "I don't know yet." She said and then shrugged. "I'll get back to you."  
"Fair enough," He said and turned back around, walking to his car. Clary sighed and checked her phone for the time. It was 4:22PM and she still didn't have a ride. She looked up at Jace, who was walking away. Maybe she should ask…

No, she told herself, Don't ask. She looked back at her phone and decided to call Alec after all. She scrolled down her phone book and was ready to click the SEND button when she heard her name being called. She looked up at the direction.

Jace was in his car. He was in park in the middle of the parking lot. The passenger seat window was down to yell to her. "Need a ride?"

"Umm," Clary pondered on this. "If you don't mind"

"Nah," He waved his hand. "Come on"

She hurried to the car, careful not to drop her book bag. Once in the car, she smiled at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged, putting the car in drive. "It's not like I'm going out of my car to bring you home. You live next door."

"True" She said and put her seat belt on. Jace drove out of the parking lot and down the main street until he hit the intersection. He slowed at the red light and put his foot on the brake. It was quiet. Not that awkward but not completely comfortable either.

"Can we listen to some music?" Clary asked, already reaching over to the radio. Before Jace could say anything, Clary pressed PLAY on his iPod and a song started playing.

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

Clary looked over at Jace, questioningly and trying not to laugh. Jace laughed out loud. "It's my cousin's."

Clary laughed. "That's such a lie. Why is it on your iPod then?"

Jace shrugged. "Easier access."

"Lie," Clary said, smiling.

_Don't give me that face,_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

'_Cause my hearts already in it _

_And I'm never gonna quit it _

_When you finally gonna get it?_

_Don't walk away_

Clary listened to the song and furrowed her eyebrow. "Is there a reason you have this song, Jace?"

Jace felt himself getting hot. The light turned green and he put his foot on the gas. "My cousin. You haven't met her yet. She's six and adorable."

Clary smiled lightly. Maybe he did have a heart, after all.

"She reminds me a lot of you actually." He turned the staring wheel to the right as did the car. "Remember when we were little you used to wear your hair in pig tails all the time?" Jace didn't wait for a response. "That's how she always has her hair too. Oh and she's so stubborn." He grinned glancing at Clary. She grinned too.

_You act, act like _

_That I don't have a clue_

_You think you know it all _

_But I'm so onto you._

"You should meet her," He proposed, turning into his driveway. Clary smiled. "There's her older sister too, she remind me of you too. The way she dresses and the stuff she's into."

"Looks like you have me everywhere then." She said, taking off her seat belt.

"Yeah, basically" Jace smiled a bit. "It doesn't help."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Seeing you in them, it doesn't help trying to get over you."

_You think you figured out just how to win this game_

_I'm on you tracks, yeah_

_I know every move you make._

"Get over me?"

"Trying not to have feelings for you" Jace said, shutting off the engine of the car. He took the keys out of the ignition and let them dangle from his middle finger.

"Jace…" Clary didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Again.

"It's cool," He said finally. "I'll get over it." He moved his hand as if to open the door and then stopped. "You know, I really do care about you. I want you to know that."

Clary opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself. Jace continued. "I want to be with you. Always have. But it seems like you don't know what you want. You keep giving me mixed signals and it's killing me."

Clary shifted in the seat and watched Jace as he poured his heart out. "Once you know for sure what you want, come find me. Because I can promise you one thing, I'm not getting over you anytime soon."

And with that Jace opened the door and climbed out, leaving Clary all alone stunned. One thing was screaming in her head but she couldn't work her mouth to say it. _Don't walk away._


	10. Forever

"You should just give in already" Isabelle said, popping a grape in her mouth. They're purple, her favorite. Clary was shuffling through her iTunes Library on her computer while Isabelle sat on Clary's L-shaped couch, eating grapes.

Clary looked back to her. "Give up what?"

"The whole 'hard to get' thing, it's getting old. Not just for you two but for everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

Isabelle nodded. "Oh can you put _Chelsea_ on?"

"By The Summer Set?

"Please," Isabelle said and grabbed another grape from the bowl in her lap. "Just drop the act and get together."

_Let's take this back two-thousand five,_

_Drinks are poured and girls so fine._

"What act?" Clary asked, appalled. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Isabelle gave her an annoyed look and got up from the couch. She placed the bowl of grapes on the couch cushion and walked over to Clary's bed. She looked at Clary with a blank expression. Clary stared back.

_So many dimes got dollars signs_

_And there she goes right on the spot._

They continued staring until Clary cracked. "Isabelle!"

Isabelle grinned. "Yes?"

"Can you explain to me what act I'm, well… acting?"

"Are you really that dumb, Clarissa?" Isabelle sighed. "It's like you want him to chase after you and he is. But he's going to get tired of running sooner or later and that means he's going to give up on you. And both you and I know you don't want that."

"I never said for him to chase me." Clary said quietly.

"But he is. He wants to. But like he said earlier, he's not going to get over you any time soon. You have time to get yourself together but don't keep him waiting for so long or its going to ruin everything including your friendship."

"I hate when your right." Clary said, sighing.

"I know. It must be hard too, because I'm right all the time." Isabelle grinned making Clary laughed.

_Gotta taste so sweet_

_I swear this beat will make you want to drop._

"So?" Isabelle asked, getting up from Clary's bed and walking to the chair next to Clary. She sat down and looked at the computer screen.

"So what?"

"When you going to drop the bomb?"

"What bomb?" Clary asked, acting dumb.

Isabelle gave her a look and Clary laughed. She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Soon though?" Isabelle asked.

"Soon." Clary promised.

_She wears a new dress everyday_

_No she won't stop,_

"Oh!" Isabelle jumped up from the chair and ran behind Clary.

"What?" Clary asked, turning around to watch her best friend. Isabelle grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the couch and skipped back to the chair she had just vacated. Clary started to laugh. "What?" Isabelle asked, innocently. "I love my grapes."

_Makin' the crowd scream_

_(I can't hear anything)_

Clary laughed harder. "Yes, this I know."

Isabelle grinned like a little girl getting her first stuffed animal and then popped a grape in her mouth.

Clary reached out her hand to take a grape but Isabelle smacked it. "No."

Clary put her hands up as if to surrender. "Fine, fine."

_But Hey (Hey)_

_It's Miss L.A. Again, Again_

"You know the dance is just in a few days now. We should go shopping."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Isabelle," she groaned. "I told you I wasn't going to go. I told you we weren't going to go with the plan. Did that not process through your head?"

"No it did not, thank you for asking." Isabelle said, carefully pulling a grape from its stem. "We are going shopping. We are going to buy you the most gorgeous dress out there _and _we are going to go to the dance whether you like it or not."

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Tell me you love me_

Clary stared at her friend. "You can't make me"

"Oh, but I can." Isabelle said, popping the grape into her mouth. "You have absolutely no faith in my powers in manipulating you to do something you don't want to do. On Saturday, we will be at the dance having the time of our lives. You can either go willingly, which is the easy way, might I add. Or you can go unwillingly, which is the harder way. Either way, we're going." She picked another grape off the stem and smiled up at her friend. "I can let you think about it, if you need to."

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_Are you feeling me now?_

"You're incredible" Clary said, getting up from the computer chair.

"I've been told, but in a totally different way then from what you mean."

"Oh my God! Isabelle!" Clary shrieked mortified. Isabelle laughed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I was just informing you. You are probably never going to use that word again because now you'll think of me and my sex life." Isabelle grinned. "My work here is done."

_Chelsea, Chelsea_

_I think it's about time we get down, get down_

_I want more_

Clary rolled her eyes. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Speaking of appetite," Both girls turned to the stairs. "Mom said she's making steak and potatoes for dinner." Sebastian said. He walked to Isabelle and picked a loose grape out of the bowl. "Are you staying?"

She nodded, smiling. He smiled at her. "I'll tell mom." He turned to go but stopped and looked at Isabelle. "_I've_ actually heard you're more than incredible."  
Isabelle's mouth dropped open. Clary gagged. "Oh my God, get out!" She screamed. Sebastian chuckled and shrugged, walking up the stairs. Both girls stayed quiet until they heard the door close.

_I wrote her a song_

_Not Delilah, not Kelsey_

"Oh God," Clary gagged again. "That is purely disgusting." She looked over to her friend when she didn't say anything. Isabelle's mouth was still hanging open in shock. Her finger was on a single grape as if she were going to pick it up and pop it into her mouth, like all the other times.

"Isabelle?" Clary poked her cheek, lightly. Then harder when her best friend didn't respond.

"Ouch!" Isabelle said, rubbing her cheek where Clary had poked. "That hurts, you know."

Clary stepped back and folded her arms across her tiny chest. "Are you putting you sex life out there for any guy to know, including my brother?"

"What? No! How could you think that, Clary? I don't want people thinking I'm a whore." Isabelle put the bowl of grapes on the small table in front of her and stood up. "I can't believe you just said that. Do you think I'm a whore, is that it?"

"No!" Clary said. "That's not what I'm implying at all."

_Had them both in my palm_

_But I dropped them both for Chelsea_

"Sure, okay." Isabelle said walking away past Clary's bed to the bathroom. She closed the door hard. It wasn't exactly slamming it, but probably the next step down from it. Clary pouted. She didn't mean what Isabelle had thought she said. She walked passed her bed, which wasn't made, to her bathroom door. She knocked on the green door, quietly but hard enough to be heard. She knew Isabelle was going to open the door eventually. She just didn't know when.

"Isabelle…" Clary mumbled. "Open up. I didn't mean it, you know that."

There was no response from the other side of the door. She put her ear on the wooden door to maybe hear any movement, but she heard nothing. "Isabelle, I'm sorry."

_Hey, hey. What'd you say,_

_You've been looking good today_

The door flew open, Isabelle standing with her hand on the door knob. "I knew you were sorry, Clary. I just had to check my face for when we went upstairs." She giggled.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You just had me begging for your forgiveness and you weren't even mad in the first place?" Isabelle nodded, innocently. Clary just walked away, shaking her head. Isabelle followed her friend to the staircase and walked up the stairs with butterflies in her stomach.

As soon as Clary opened her door to the kitchen, she saw no one. "Sebastian?" She called out but with no response. Isabelle then did the same and with the same results. They walked through the kitchen and no food looked prepared and no one was in sight.

"Didn't your brother say your mom was making dinner?" Isabelle asked. Clary nodded and finally spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Mom had to go help dad with his car so she didn't make dinner. I'm over at Jace's. His aunt is making dinner and invited us over. Be over by 7. Sebastian."

Clary put the paper down and looked at her best friend with worried eyes. "No," she whispered. "I can't go over there! Especially after these couple of days. I'll die in there."

"No, Clary, you got to go! It's like fate. Plus I'll be there with you. You're going to be fine. Let's just go." Isabelle encouraged. Clary looked at her unsure. But without a single word, Isabelle had Clary down the hall and out the door to Jace's front door.

"No, no, no, no. Isabelle!" Clary tried to get out of Isabelle's grasps but it didn't work. The front door was open within minutes and Clary had to try her best to compose herself.

The girl that opened the door, the other two girls didn't know. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, an ear bud in one ear, and holding her iPod. She gave them a look to introduce themselves because it was obviously she wasn't going to say anything. Clary could hear the music from her earphone buds, blasting. The song sounded familiar but she couldn't quite recognize the words to it. It sounded a lot like…

"Is that You Me at Six?" She found herself asking. The girl looked surprised but nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Clary shrugged. "Just a guess"

The blonde spoke again. "You look familiar."

"I do?"

She nodded. "But I don't know from what…"

"Well, I've gone to some of their concerts. I don't know if that helps."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not that. I've seen your face somewhere. Somewhere here."

Clary shrugged, confused and maybe a little creeped out. "Well on another important note, who are you?" Isabelle asked. Leave it to her to make a rude impression.

"I'm Aline." She introduced herself but said nothing else. Clary could tell Isabelle was not satisfied with her response but didn't push it. The girl looked impatient.

"Oh, I'm Clary and this is Isabelle." The girl's eyes lit up when Clary had introduced herself.

"I know now!" Aline exclaimed, pointing to Clary. "You're the girl. The girl in the picture that's on Jace's nightstand." Clary's eyes widened in surprise and she heard Isabelle gasp. "That's why you looked so familiar. You're the girl he likes."

"I'm going to faint." Isabelle mumbled to Clary. She looked at Isabelle, desperately. "You guys must be with the other guy, right? For dinner?" She smiled. "Come in." She moved away to let them pass by, but Clary and Isabelle didn't move. She smiled again as she backed away from the door. "Just make sure to close the door when you finally come in." And with that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh my…" Clary started. "God!" Isabelle shrieked. "Clary, you have to do it tonight. Tell him how you feel, please! I'm begging you. If you don't, hell, I will."

Clary shook her head and walked inside the house. She didn't go to the kitchen or the living room. She walked straight up the stairs where she knew he'd be. Isabelle called after her but she didn't stop. Once at the stop of the stairs, she heard music coming from Jace's room. It was loud enough to hear the words of the song.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day_

_I realized what is wrong with me._

_Can't get over you. Can't get through to you._

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

She knew the song. She knew it really well. She knew it was by Jace's favorite band. She knew there must have been reason why this particular song was playing, but maybe not. She didn't want to read too much into it. She stood there, in front of his door listening to the song.

_Take these memories that are haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors._

_He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

Her hand was on the door knob and she had enough adrenaline rushing through her body to open the door. But something was telling her to wait. That is, until she heard Isabelle's footsteps coming up the steps behind her. She knew she had to do it now. Now or never.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever._

She opened the door with no knock or warning. Her brother, she knew, was in the room but she didn't search to find exactly where. She looked straight at Jace, who was lying on his bed, surprised by her entrance.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever._

The music suddenly stopped. There was no speaking or moving. She glanced at his nightstand next to his bed and there was when she saw it. The picture Aline described of her. But it wasn't only her; it was of him as well. She remembered when that picture was taken. It was a couple of years ago and they were just friends then. But now…

He caught her staring at something and looked to the picture. She looked back at her with a blank expression on his face. "I need to talk to you," was all she said and walked back downstairs, past Isabelle, and out the front door.

"Who was at the door, sweetie?" Imogen asked her daughter as she put the last piece of garlic bread on the tray. She then opened the oven door and slid the tray in.

"Two girls" Aline said. Imogen waited for more of a response but she knew she wasn't going to get one. That's just how her daughter was. Imogen turned the small knob on the oven and it binged signaling it had turned on.

"You start school next week" She started. "At the local middle school down the street." She heard a groan coming from her eldest daughter. "Mom, come on. Why do you I have to go to school here? I really don't want to. What if I get homeschooled or something?"

Before she could finish, her mother was already shaking her head. "No, I want you to meet new people and be more social and going to the school will help."

"Or I could refuse to make friends" Aline mumbled. Imogen rolled her eyes knowing very well her daughter was going to put up a fight about it next week. She rather not have it now, though, due to the fact they had guests. "We'll talk about it later." She finished and Aline didn't say anything.

They suddenly heard the front door open quickly and then close. Imogen looked at her daughter but all Aline did was shrug. Maia then came around the corner to the kitchen with Mr. Sprinkles in hand. "Hi honey" Imogen said, smiling. Though it was only 6:45pm, Maia was already in her pajamas. After 6pm, she usually got tired.

Maia waved tiredly and put her thumb back in her mouth. Her curly hair was a mess but her mother didn't want to deal with it right now. Or maybe she should just comb it out…

The front door open again but this time closed with a slam. She wondered who was coming in and out of her house. Well, not _her_ house, but the house she's staying in. "Maia, can you do mommy a favor?" She asked, stirring a wooden spoon in a plastic bowl. Maia looked at her and nodded. "Can you go see who's outside?" The little girl nodded again and shuffled her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. Imogen heard it open and close lightly. She sighed and continued to prepare the meal.

When Jace closed the front door, and maybe a little too hard, Clary was no where to be seen. It was dark out already so he squinted a bit until he saw a head of red hair sitting on the curb near his mail box. He didn't say anything, yet. He just walked across the green grass to her side and sat down. She didn't say anything either. He looked at her, patiently.

Finally, she looked over at him. "Hi" She whispered. Jace grinned and fought every nerve in his body not to just kiss her right then and there.

"Hi" he replied back. He heard her take a deep breath in. "Jace, I…" She stopped and looked at the ground. He didn't want to rush her so he waited. After a few seconds, she tried again "Jace, I like you…a lot. And you obviously feel the same way, since, you know, you told me." She fidgeted with her fingers, which she usually did when she got nervous. "But I don't know if you're ready."

He gave her a questioning expression. He didn't understand what she was saying. "I meant, with everything going on… your grandma is in the hospital, you have your cousins staying with you along with your aunt. Plus, there's football season and it's your junior year. You need to focus on school so you can get into a good college and get a good job, so you can make –"

He stopped her by leaning in and catching her lips with his. He reached up to touch her cheek again like he had the first time they kissed in her room. This is real, she thought. She felt his finger brush her cheek and predicted that was going to be her favorite thing in the world. He pulled away slowly. "I don't care, Clary. I waited long enough for you. I want to be with you, now."

"Me too," She said, smiling shyly. He grinned ear to ear and kissed her again. With every kiss, Clary felt she was going to faint or spontaneously combust. She loved it.

"Jace?"

The two teenagers pulled away from each other and turned around. "Maia? Hey baby" Jace cooed. He opened his arms so the little girl would sit in his lap. She put her thumb back in her mouth and walked over with a stuffed animal in her arms. She was in her pajamas. They had little cartoon characters on it but in the dark, Clary couldn't make out what kind. She crawled into Jace's arms and looked at Clary.

"Maia, this is Clary." He introduced. She smiled and took her thumb out. "Clary this is Maia, my little cousin." Clary smiled this time.

"Hi Maia." She smiled. The little girl smiled and waved to her. Maia turned to Jace. "Mommy said to come in"

Jace nodded and looked at Clary. She smiled at Jace and nodded. "Okay, Maia. Let's go inside." The little girl jumped off Jace's lap and ran half way across the lawn and turned around to watch the two teenagers stand up from the street curb.

Clary watched Maia skip the rest of the way to the front door of the house. She started, following the small child until Jace grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him, questioningly.

He smiled at her shyly. "So what is this then?" He got closer to her and Clary's heart started racing.

"What's what?" She asked dumbly. Jace smiled and let his hand fall down to her hand. He intertwined their fingers and reached for her other hand with his other and did the same. They were about an inch about from each other. Clary wasn't sure if she should close the rest of the space but before she could decide, Jace did.

"This," He whispered. A shiver went down Clary's spine. She swallowed and looked up at him. "Whatever you want it to be."

He raised his eyebrow with a smile playing on his lips. She then realized what she said. "You know I don't mean it like that, Jace." She blushed a bit, looking down at the ground. She felt Jace's fingers not intertwined with her own anymore. With his index finger, he lifted her chin so she could see his golden eyes. It was dark outside but she could still see the twinkle in his eyes. She smiled.

"I got an idea." He said, smiling. She raised both her eyebrows. "Is your brain alright?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Saturday night is the dance. Be my date?"


End file.
